


of glitter and gold, of steel and silk

by Mellomailbox, RoyalCroissants



Series: Xerxes AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Ed Swears, Jewelry, M/M, Political Alliances, Politics, Tattoos, Xerxes | Cselkcess, Xingese Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellomailbox/pseuds/Mellomailbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCroissants/pseuds/RoyalCroissants
Summary: Son of a Xerxian servant, Edris managed to claw his way into the palace consort, landing himself the title of King's Alchemist. A tragic alchemical failure leaves him without an arm and with his crimes tattooed onto his back, preventing him from intimacy lest he reveal his sins and the related dangers that it brings. Ed's fine being alone-- after all, it's penance for his crime.Still, when Xing sends a party of diplomats and Ed meets a beautiful man with even more beautiful arrays painted onto his sword, he finds himself swept into a game of politics, lust, and most improbably-- affection.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Xerxes AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578073
Comments: 38
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Certain things changed in him after the Gate. There was the alchemy knowledge, of course, but that’s not what had been dragging at him like ragged nails along water soft skin. 

No. It was more the awareness.

Ed sighed and stepped down into the pool, toes skidding over the heat arrays embedded into the stone and crusted with ruby. The touch if his foot was enough to activate it, and soon there was steam twisting around him, licking at his skin, curling the ends of his hair. He began to unravel the braid as a servant-- someone lower than his family had been, and Ed made sure to make eye contact and nod in thanks-- poured some more oil into the water, fragrance effusing the air. 

The servant didn't stay long and Ed took another step in, the water lapping his his inner thighs, his balls. The arrays tattooed on his thighs disappeared into the water, murky with oils and the shimmering pink refraction of the ruby array at the bottom. Normally he’d be sighing, muscles relaxing at the now-familiar indulgence of a palace bath.

There was that... something, though. He wanted to keep his bathing robes on, the sensation was so strange. Still, his scar tissue ached and he needed to wash himself from where he’d gathered sand and sweat while wandering around on foot, stalking the Xingan delegation to get his eyes on that damnable array that he caught a glimpse of on one of the members’ swords. His name translated to ‘horse’ or something, fucked if Ed cared. 

Distracted again by envious thoughts of an array he didn't know, Ed shucked the bathing robe and pulled his hair over his shoulder, exposing his back to the humidity. His tattoo itched, and he reached back to scratch it when there was that awareness again, hairs standing on edge, and he whipped around and--

“The FUCK are you doing?!” He snapped-- didn't shriek, thankyou-- twisting his back and the human transmutation array out of sight. His cheeks were flushed from the heat and anger and he had a knife in his hand that wasn’t there a moment ago. 

The Xingan-horse guy blinked, sucked in a breath, and fled.

“I know you’re still there,” Ed called, knife still in hand, “I make them lock the baths when I use them.” Readjusting the grip on his weapon he stepped out of the pool, unable to re-robe himself with the one hand gripping his blade. He cursed to himself as he scanned the place.

“There’s only so many places you can hide in here so you might as well come out now.”

He was trembling, grip on the knife readjusting, and he had to remind himself that he’d been-- fucking violated or some shit-- that trembling was normal. There was no other reason. (The King and his consort saw him naked often enough. Between the tattoos and scars he already had enough of people staring at his body.)

The man stepped out from behind a pillar of all things and Ed settled back into an obvious stance. Best let the man know not to try anything with him. 

Still, he was… there was that sensation again, and when the man merely watched him with keen eyes Ed took a moment to investigate a little. Ed stepped forward, stance aggressive, and the man didn’t react. At least didn’t seem to wish to attack him. 

“Why’d you follow me?” He bit out, hoping he sounded less shaken than he felt. The man simply smiled at him, tilting his head in a mischievous way.

“It’s impossible not to notice such an intriguing beauty as yourself. I simply couldn’t help myself.” His voice was velvet smooth. Ed knew the smoothest voices could be laced with the most quicksilver.

“If you want a concubine you’re in the wrong place, asshole.” He knew for a fact that access to one of the King’s harems had been granted to the visiting party, and he very much wasn’t a part of that. And yet he couldn’t escape the way his knees warbled a little at the man’s steady stare. _Traitors_.

“So if you aren’t a part of the noble King’s harem, what could you possibly be?” The mystery man mused. Ed’s flush became a little more fueled by anger at his underestimation.

“None of your fucking concern, that’s what.” He had no inclination to give this stranger any more information than necessary. It would be better if he underestimated him until Ed knew for sure of his intentions.

For a second the man’s brow furrowed as if he was frustrated. Ed smirked, proud of himself that one of his many true talents was still effective against this collected, stone faced diplomat. The best redirection was how much of an insufferable brat he could be.

“Come now, don’t be like that,” the man drawled, “Surely you wouldn’t wish to cross your country’s newest ally?” He raised an eyebrow, “after all, you seem to have...favor, here,” and he spread his palms, indicating the lavish baths. “Disrespecting a foreign power would certainly lose any privileges you seem to have acquired.” 

Ed frowned. The handsome ones always did have to have poison laced tongues, and-- was this asshole insinuating that Ed was where he was because of favors?! Fury lanced through him, hot and sharp, and he launched his blade at the man before the red had even finished shrouding his vision.

Horse-guy simply… stepped aside, as if it was a paper ball and not a throwing knife. He caught a glimpse of another array, this one on the hilt of the fan hidden in his sleeve, and he was distracted enough to let his temper flare out. He cursed under his breath; this guy was way more prepared than he would’ve thought.

“Fine,” He growled, looking away from his sleeve and to his dark eyes, “I’m the King’s archivist.” Only half true, but how was he to know? “I curate any and all of Xerexes’ history and accomplishments… Happy?”

“Almost.” 

Ed rolled his eyes. He could taste the smugness rolling off the man. 

“What?”

“Your name?” 

The question startled Ed, who’d been expecting something more invasive. Well, the fucker’d already seen him naked. “Edris, but most people around here call me Ed.”

The man bowed low, expression almost warm. “Pleasure, Ed. My name is Rui Yema.” 

“Royal Mustang?” Ed deadpanned, eyebrow arched. “Sounds fake.” The man shrugged.

“Be that as it may, it’s the name my mother gave me,” He responded with a slanted smile. 

“Well I ain’t your mother, so have a good day and get the fuck out of my bathhouse, Roy.” He scowled at him, jaw set. Roy blanched.

“What--”

“You heard me! The fuck out! Right now!” The look on his face was priceless, and if Ed wasn’t in such a vulnerable position he’d be laughing so hard his sides hurt. “If you want to talk you can wait until tomorrow.” This Roy guy had clearly expected this to go another way, and with another step and snarl towards him he was backing away, face falling back into impassiveness even if he left with a speed that Ed almost approved of. 

\--  
“So you were flirting with one of the Xingan diplomats,” Al summarized after Ed finished lamenting the bullshit he’d found himself in. Ed threw a cushion at him, which Al caught, the jerk.

“Absolutely the fuck not!” Ed cried indignantly, “he was harassing me!”

“Uh-huh. I heard the comments you made when they first arrived, I know you have a thing for him,” Al commented slyly, the little shit. “Plus, if you truly felt threatened you would have taken it if not to his highness, at least to Riza.” 

That got a scowl but no retort, because Al was right and they both knew it. There was still something unsettling about him-- that other thing, the Gate thing-- but he didn’t feel threatened. Well, not more than he could handle, being the secret head of security to Riza’s (rightfully worked and earned) public role. 

Al ran his hands through his hair where he’d pulled it from it’s tie and sighed dramatically. 

“No,” Ed cut him off. 

“Brother, I can help.” 

“No. You want a stab at politics and security and being a fucking piece of jewelry to the high court, apply to it and get it through the proper channels. Until then, you keep on being a scholar and I’ll keep getting harassed by foreigners.” 

His tone gave no room for argument, but that had never stopped Al before. 

“Oh come on brother! Why do you always think that everything is a one-man-job! I’m just as capable as you in every way!”

“And you’re still my baby brother and it’s my job to make sure nothing happens to you! I promised mom--”

“I can take care of myself!”

“No you-” Ed yelped when a cushion came flying upside his head.

“Almas,” a deep voice called out from the front of the hut, and Ed made a face. 

“Brother,” Al warned, but there was no heat in it, even as Ed stood and toed on his sandals. He turned to where they kept the candle perpetually lit for their mother and brought his fingers to his lips before touching the flame. 

“Oh,” the voice said from behind him, and Ed’s shoulders tensed. 

“Bye, Al.” 

“Edris--” 

Ed ignored his father, brushing past him and out of the doors to return to his room in the palace. His walk through the market was a blur of familiar rage, dust billowing and coating his freshly scrubbed skin. He reached into the pouch hidden in his sash to find the coin that he needed to show the guards to gain access to the palace grounds, fingers brushing the bag of his wages he had forgotten to leave with Al in his haste to avoid his father. 

“Fucking hell,” he cursed, coin held between his fingers and shoved in the guards faces. 

His distaste must’ve set on his face because all servants he passed averted their eyes and changed their directions as he stormed past. 

Uncouth curses were muttered as Ed fumbled with the lock to his door before pushing inside, “--Fucking asshole, who does he think he-- Son of a--” Ed nearly tripped back at the sight of an annoyingly familiar Xingan man sitting on his bed.

“Well hello to you too--”

“How the fuck did you get in here?!”

“Special permission from the king,” He was practically gloating as he twirled what must’ve been a copy of the key to Ed’s room around his finger. “He seemed pleased when I told him you were interested in meeting with me.” 

Ed threw his sandals at him. It only infuriated Ed more that the man dodged his attacks with relative ease.

“Well I am _not_,” He retorted defensively, “I want you out. Now.”

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen,” Roy purred, the bastard. He leaned back even more on the pallet of cushions and silks that made up his bed, and Ed wondered for a bizarre moment if some of those silks had come from Roy’s own province in Xing. He followed the line of Roy’s wrist to where it disappeared into the sleeve of his robe, the edge of the fan peeking out. Of course, he couldn’t have his sword on the palace grounds, so whatever array was on that fan was a clever way to stay armed in potentially dangerous territory. 

He blinked up to Roy’s eyes. While mesmerizing, behind the unusual dark color, Ed could see a plan. The wheels were turning whether Ed wanted to be involved or not. Fucking politics. 

“And why’s that?”

“You intrigue me, Edris,” Roy mused, and Ed winced at the use of his full name; the only time he was called that was during formal events or by the bastard. And the way he was making his name sound so fucking sensual was not helping.

“I could choose anyone I very so wish and they are at my feet, but you’re… So unswayed,” The emotion changed in Roy’s eyes, “It almost angers me.”

_Unswayed_, Ed thought bitterly, _if only_. The sight of the man lounging in his bed, eyes half-lidded and voice low like honey was making his skin tingle, not least of all since he hadn’t been laid since the failed transmutation and his stupid back tattoo. 

Speaking of. 

“Bullshit,” Ed snapped. “Maybe you’re that vain, but you sure as fuck aren’t here ‘cause your poor ego’s been snubbed. You saw it.” 

It’s not a question. Ed’s heart began a painfully staccato rhythm, and he could feel the pulsing in his fingers-- both sets, a phantom pain where his other arm was missing. He needed to be careful. If he let his heart rate increase too much he’d pass out, another side effect of the failed equivalent exchange that he’d yet to tell anyone. 

“Saw what?” Roy asked with a lazy grin, enjoying seeing Ed struggle and Ed fucking _hated_ that.

Finally-- and he’d been sloppy, waiting till now-- he slammed his door shut, palm slapping against an array on the wall that lit up blue for a moment. Good. Now he could talk. 

Ed pulled at the tie to his robe and let it fall to the ground, watching Roy all the while to see if-- _when_\-- his eyes would shift to look at the forbidden circle on his back. The wrapping on his shoulder stuck to the scar tissue and Ed had to reach up and pull that off as well, revealing his shame for the second time. 

Roy seemed to perk up with a smirk.

“Well what do we have here?” He murmured as he stood, beginning to step closer before stopping. “Do you mind?”

“Would I if I’m showing you?” Ed grunted, hiding is surprise with a scowl which Roy took as permission to move forward.

Slender, strong fingers pushed his hair away and over his shoulder, a sensation that Ed was just barely able to withhold any reaction to. 

“You did it.” It wasn’t a question, and even though he knew, it still made Ed feel like he was swallowing rocks.

“Yeah…” Roy was so close that when he spoke his breath ghosted across Ed’s neck, sending a shiver through him. This was a game and Roy had just shown his hand. 

Ed turned in Roy’s hand and pressed against him, the jewelry in his nipples catching along the cotton of Roy’s simple robe. He pushed him back against the wall and lifted up onto his tiptoes, leaning in close, and pressed a knife against his throat. 

Roy froze, swallowing against the blade. His expression didn’t change from that of mild amusement and Ed bared his teeth.

“I’d watch your step, tiger,” Roy purred, even with the knife pressed against his throat, “you wouldn’t want to accidentally assassinate Xing’s most influential diplomat?” He pressed against the blade, daring Ed to make another move. 

Ed growled and pulled the knife back, tossing it angrily into a wooden chest where it embedded with a thud.

“Dick,” He snapped at Roy. Roy only chuckled.

“Your brashness is refreshing, tiger,” he said, Ed growling at the nickname. “Dare I say it’s intoxicating. I’m barely able to help myself.”

“Fuck you,” Ed snarled, and Roy barely had time to retort “with pleasure” before Ed grabbed him by the face and bit at his mouth. 

Roy chuckled, as if it was fun getting his face attacked, his own hands lifting to cup Ed’s neck and tilt his chin up with the pads of his thumbs. He licked against Ed’s mouth and Ed tasted metal from where he’d split Roy’s lip, a thrill shooting through him. Hah, now the bastard would have to show up to his next meeting with a broken lip. 

Maybe he could mark him up some more. 

The bite hadn’t seemed to faze Roy, hands sliding down his neck slightly to grip him by the throat and keep him in place, thumbs still firmly under his chin, keeping his face at an angle that he could access.

“Adorable,” Roy chuckled which only fueled Ed’s fire, “your temper only makes it that much more enticing to taunt you.”

“Stop talking,” Ed bit back, only a little breathless as he slid his hand down Roy’s chest and into the folds of his robe. This one was a simple cotton, only a few layers. It was far more casual in contrast to the silk garment he’d been wearing when addressing the King. Ed wondered if he’d come here with the purpose of making it easily removable. 

Fuck. Whatever political games they needed to play would be easier once Ed had gotten Roy into his bed. He slid his hand from Roy’s chest and slipped it into his sleeve, tongue curling around Roy’s just as his fingers curled around the edge of the fan. 

Strong fingers gripped his wrist and Ed didn’t let go even as his hand spasmed. Roy continued the kiss leisurely and Ed flared his nostrils. 

“Hm,” Roy muttered thoughtfully against Ed’s mouth. “Seems you can’t bring yourself to behave, can you?” Ed bared his teeth, not willing to play games, “have you never been taught manners?” He sounded nearly bored and Ed snarled indignantly.

“You forget whose country you’re in, whose palace you’re visiting, and whose fucking bed you’re trying to warm,” Ed snapped back, pulling the fan from Roy’s robe with a yank of his arm that betrayed his strength. Whatever, Roy could see that he was fit and he’d demonstrated he could fight in the baths. 

Roy didn’t let go, though, the momentum pulling them flush again. Ed’s breath caught and they met each other halfway, kissing frantically, the fight for the fan part of the foreplay, now. Roy’s grip was bruising and Ed pulled some more, walking them back towards his bed. He let his legs give out, making Roy choose between following him gracelessly and losing some of his stupid suaveness or letting him go so that he could follow him at his own pace. 

Ed only half expected that Roy would let him go, and when he did Ed attempted an escape, finding as much thrill from the chase as Roy was. He yelped when a fist found his hair quickly and pulled him back against Roy. 

“Not so fast, tiger,” Roy crooned.

Ed barely even paused, heart thudding as he twisted his spine serpentine and wrapped thick thighs around Roy’s hips. He ground their erections together for a blissful moment before using the momentum and his core strength to flip them, landing so that Roy was on his back and Ed was straddling him. 

There was cotton trapped between them and Roy seemed momentarily distracted by the alchemical notes tattooed on Ed’s thighs. They were in code, so Ed didn’t worry that Roy could understand them, instead taking a moment to roll his hips and unclasp his nose ring from where his hair had gotten caught in the chain connecting it to his ear. He tossed the piece aside and rolled his hips again, thighs tightening when Roy tried to buck him off. 

“You were saying,” Ed teased, breathless, and next came the hoops and rubies, tossed aside with the circlet that hugged the crown of his head. The King liked his consorts pretty, and Ed had resigned himself to it when he’d joined at 12. At 22 he knew he was stunning and he carefully removed the last bit of metal from his hair, shaking it out so that it fell over his chest and shoulders. 

Roy frowned, twisting under the golden beauty above him, trying to make an escape. Ed gloated.

“Not so great on bottom are you,” Ed grinned and Roy smirked. Suddenly Roy was grinding his hips up, purposefully gifting Ed delicious friction, catching him off guard.

“Fuck,” he gasped, and Roy’s hands found Ed’s thighs and slid up and inside. He wrapped those damnable fingers around Ed’s cock and Ed whimpered when his movements stopped, his eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. Roy thumbed at the metal ring on the head of his cock and Ed whimpered again, breath coming in sharp and hair hiding his face. 

“I heard you were the land of gold,” Roy rumbled, and Ed couldn’t take the way that his face heated and instead batted Roy’s hand away and leaned down to kiss him silent. 

Roy chuckled into the kiss as he regained control, thumb flicking over the metal bejeweling Ed’s cock once more before teasingly venturing away, causing Ed to whine in disappointment.

“That makes me wonder what else you have for me,” he purred, his lips leaving Ed’s with a teasing nip before traveling down. 

“This is all for me,” Ed countered breathlessly, throat clicking as Roy’s tongue prodded at the gold ring in his nipple. Anywhere he could get modified he did; a sign of rebellion, control and status in equal measures. None of his jewelry was decided by anyone else, and Roy better not get any ideas otherwise. 

“Hmm, do you think so?” Roy purposefully mused, trying to get a rise out of Ed.

“Do I--” Ed shrieked, partly because Roy was lifting him by his hips and tossing him aside, removing the last of his robes as he did. Ed’s complaint died on his tongue as he took in the naked body in front of him, Roy’s own interest standing at attention between pale thighs. 

His eyes caught on a large burn scar in a location similar to a stab wound on Ed, and he knelt up and reached for it, pressing fingers against the smooth texture and tilting his head to allow Roy to bury his fingers in his hair. 

“Got some secrets, do you,” Ed wondered, lifting his hand to pinch Roy’s nipple as he ghosted his lips along Ed’s jaw. Roy grunted and Ed took it as a victory. That is, until Roy had a grasp on Ed’s wrist, slowly pushing back until he was pinned to the bed.

“I’m in control now,” He informed Ed, tone borderline dangerous, “do not challenge me.”

Ed burst into laughter. 

Roy didn’t seem to know how to respond to that at first, face impassive as he watched Ed laugh at him. 

“Do you fucking hear yourself? Fuck, you’ve gotta be--” 

Hands were wound in Ed’s hair and teeth were bared before Ed could finish.

“I expect to be obeyed when I’m giving orders,” He interrupted, leaning down to bite at Ed’s lips, “Don’t take me lightly,”

Ed’s laugh broke off into a moan as Roy pulled his head back, baring his neck to Roy’s lips and teeth. He spread his legs underneath him and shimmied his hips, grinding himself against the wetness they were making. 

“Ah, yeah, fucking tell me what you’ll do bastard,” Ed taunted him, voice coming out thin and wavering at the end when Roy bit down on his good shoulder. 

The grip in Ed’s hair tightened, “Call me that again... see what happens,” he rumbled against Ed’s ear, biting his lobe just enough for a spark of pain. 

“I’d sure fucking like to, is what I’m trying to tell you, bastard,” Ed gasped, laughing a little as Roy shoved his thighs apart and lined himself up. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ed panted, pushing at Roy’s chest, and to his credit Roy paused, hair sticking to his face and eyes heavy with lust. They stared at each other for a moment, Ed’s mouth dry, before he remembered why he’d stopped him and pulled his hand away from Roy’s delicious pec. 

He groped around until his fingers bumped into a spun glass vial and he shoved it at Roy, glowering. “Please tell me you use oil in Xing.” 

Roy scoffed impatiently, “depends on how much you want to feel it after."

That sent a thrill through Ed but he still popped off the stopper with deft fingers and tipped it over onto Roy’s cock. “Oops,” he deadpanned, rose scented oil splashing along the back of his thighs. 

“I see,” Roy said calmly, and Ed grinned at him cheekily before Roy grabbed him by the thighs and pushed inside of him. 

His grin quickly fell and he threw his head back, hair splayed everywhere, stuck in his mouth and in rivers along his face and chest. His mouth opened and he moaned loudly, back arched and thighs trembling as Roy pushed in slow and steady, no pauses. Ed grasped at the silk sheets as he took Roy’s cock, needing an anchor lest he lose himself. “Oh, oh fuck,” He keened.

“That’s the, ah, idea,” Roy panted, stroking his palms along Ed’s sides in a way that was almost tender. He was waiting for Ed to relax, Ed knew that, and he focused on his breathing where it was stuttering. He felt good, but muted. He knew from experience if he moved now it would fucking hurt but it would also send a spark of pleasure through him, and the memory of it was just delicious enough that he rolled his hips experimentally. 

He tensed up, a moan falling from between his lips as he got what he wanted and it was chased by pain. 

“Enough of that,” Roy chided roughly, gripping Ed’s hips and holding him still. “Impatient brat.” 

“Just fucking _move_,” Ed spat out, though Roy didn’t look pleased.

“Ask nicely,” He crooned almost condescendingly against his skin, teasing Ed with only the slightest movements.

“No,” Ed responded instinctively. 

Roy watched him, lips curling at the end, and stilled his hips. He could wait all night.

Ed groaned and tried to squirm, unable to beneath Roy’s strong hands. He huffed and pouted and tossed his head, toes flexing and chest heaving, but Roy wouldn’t give and neither would Ed. They’ll fucking die like this, see if Ed cared. 

Still, as they waited each other out Ed could feel the heat building inside of him, squirming turned frantic instead of petulant. 

“Ah, fuck, R-Roy, c’mon,” he gasped, noting how Roy’s face was flushed and his breathing was coming faster. Still, his grip stayed, and Ed was sure he’d have finger-shaped bruises on him for days. 

“You know how to make me go,” Roy panted, “If you ask politely you’ll be rewarded. That’s how this is going to work.”

A sound ripped from Ed’s throat that could only be a whine and he tossed himself around some more, nails angrily digging down Roy’s back hard enough that Roy hissed. He squeezed tighter, shoving Ed a little, and Ed whined again. No fucking way, no, he wouldn’t, he fucking-- 

“Fine, please, fucking go, please fuck me you useless, condescending control freak!” He shouted, eyes squeezed shut and face red. 

Roy grinned, triumphant. "Gladly," he answered, hoisting Ed’s hips up as he pulled nearly all the way out and started Ed off with a powerful thrust, mostly out of revenge for making them both wait so long to finally start.

“Oh, gods, that’s it,” Ed cried out, and he gripped at Roy’s bicep to keep himself braced, heels kicking at the back of Roy’s thighs. “Hah, faster, giddy-up,” he joked, kicking him again like one would a horse. 

“Get it,” Ed tried to joke, but Roy cursed at him in Xingan and covered his mouth with his palm. Ed licked and sucked at the skin, tasting the rose oil and salt, eyes challenging where they glared at Roy through his mess of hair. 

Roy glared back. “If you like the taste so much, have them,” he grunted, pushing three fingers past Ed’s lips, and pressed down on his tongue. “Will those keep you occupied?”

Again Ed’s eyes went hazy and his jaw opened to make room for Roy’s fingers, tongue lathing between them as Roy fucked into him in steady, deep thrusts. He found himself nodding and scrabbled some more at Roy’s sweaty skin with his hand, trying to pull him closer. 

Roy yanked his fingers from Ed’s mouth and replaced them with lips and tongue, kissing him bruisingly as he covered Ed with his body, hooking his arms in the juncture of Ed’s legs to curl him under Roy, keeping his hips in pace as he changed the angle.

Ed cried out into Roy’s mouth, tongues brushing as he gasped and moaned, hips thrusting erratically. “Gonna,” he gasped, kissing Roy frantically. His nails dug into Roy’s shoulder and his voice came out high and breathy. “Gonna-- there, I’m, ah,” and he came against Roy’s chest, spine taught and mouth slack. 

“Gods above and all that’s gold,” Ed gasped as his body went slack, stars dancing in his vision as he tried to hold onto consciousness. He hadn’t had sex that good in-- ever, really, and his heart was beating far too quickly. 

Roy grunted, grip on Ed’s hips loosening until it was more of a tender touch as he pulled out and lowered Ed back down. He chuckled. “Don’t tell me your pretty little mind was blown,” he hummed, reaching over to caress Ed’s hair away from his face.

Ed bit at his hand and Roy swatted at his mouth. 

“Who you callin’ too little to appreciate a good fuck?” He snapped, turning onto his side as Roy propped himself on his elbow, watching Ed with dark, unreadable eyes. 

“So it was good,” Roy surmised, and Ed scowled some more, snapping playfully at Roy’s hand when he tried to stroke the sweaty hair off of his face again. He let him this time, though, tongue flicking out as Roy wiped away the coal he used to darken under his eyes. 

“Mm,” Ed replied, noncommittal. He watched Roy for a moment with furrowed brows. “What do you want.” 

“What do you think?” Roy asked with a lazy smile.

“I think you want something.” 

Roy hummed deep in his chest and stroked his fingers along Ed’s jaw and down his neck, softly coming to rest on the edge of his scar tissue. Ed tensed; he’d noticed how Roy had avoided touching him there, and disappointment swelled in his belly despite his knowing better. 

Ed jerked away and rolled onto his back, out of Roy’s reach. He stared at the ceiling where silks were hanging in delicate canopies; it probably looked opulent to Roy, but the reality was to keep the sand bugs out of sight and therefore out of mind. 

“I’d say I got what I wanted,” Roy answered blithely, and Ed scoffed and shoved his hand away when he reached for him. Ed sat up and dug around in a little wooden box, pulling out two small rolled papers. He tapped the array at the base of his bedside candle and the flame jumped forward, catching Roy’s attention like nothing else had. 

Ed paused and watched him, moving to light the paper’s end. The room filled with the scent of clove and mint, and he brought it to his mouth and breathed in, eyes still on Roy. 

They were medicinal, for Win’s patients who had weakness of breath, and he’d swiped some back when he’d started noticing his weakness and hadn’t figured out it was his heart yet. They don’t help him but he liked the way they felt in his lungs. 

Ed held out the other one in challenge. 

Roy took it, eyes never leaving Ed’s, and reached for his fan. Anticipation shot through Ed with a force enough to darken the edge of his vision, blood pumping in his ears. He let out the breath he was holding, smoke curling from his nose and lips, and with a flick of Roy’s wrist the fan was open and the array was lit. 

At some point during the maneuver Roy’d created a spark, and from the spark a small flame that lit the clove paper before Roy settled it between his lips, the flame snuffing out. 

“Oh,” Ed breathed, and then he was grinning huge, shoving the paper between his lips and shuffling over to Roy to take a look at the fan. Roy let him take it out of his hands with an unreadable expression and Ed examined it. He pressed the array and nothing happened and he frowned, turning betrayed eyes onto Roy. 

“The fuck,” he prompted, and Roy’s lips twitched. He said nothing. 

“How’d you even get this in here?” He pushed, smoke slipping around the paper as he spoke. “No weaponizable alchemy is allowed on the grounds, and Xing doesn’t even have anything outside of healing.” 

Roy merely looked away, taking the clove paper between the tips of lithe fingers and pulling it from his mouth so that he could blow the smoke in the other direction. He didn’t even cough, the bastard. 

“You know, I should arrest you,” Ed told him, voice contemplative. “This is enough evidence to --” 

“My people are dying,” Roy interrupted him. Ed snapped his mouth shut, glad to finally get something out of him. They were pressed hip to hip, the warmth of the desert enough to keep them from chills despite their nakedness. Ed waited. “Our Emperor plays favorites.” He glanced at Ed, as if commenting on Ed’s place in the palace. As if he knew he was the son of a servant, once. “We have 22 clans, currently, each with hundreds or thousands assigned to them. If he favors six, then how many thousands of people do you think starve? How many die of illness, or have to send their children away to military or work camps to make wages?” 

Roy talked in a low voice, a hush meant to give respect to the gravity of what he was saying. He was sharing secrets with Ed, secrets in the shape of something dangerous. 

“I have a brother.” 

This is something of a non-sequitur, and Ed blinked. Nothing else was forthcoming and Ed answered, “yeah, me too.” 

Roy sighed and took another drag, and Ed was reminded of his own paper and did the same. He still wouldn’t look at Ed. “He’s trying to change things back home, in revolutions and defiance. I’m here, trying to change them through…” He glanced at Ed now, expression unreadable, “More unconventional means.” 

Something prickled along the back of Ed’s neck and he scowled at Roy. “I mean nothing to the King,” he cut Roy off, heart beating for an entirely new reason. His tone took an icy sheath, “And if you thought that this,” he gestured to both of them, “was going to help you… You slept with the wrong fucking person."

“Did I.” Again it’s not phrased as a question, and Ed flushed in rage. 

“Get out.” 

“Ed, wait--”

“I said get out!” Ed yelled, face flushed with anger, “I can’t fucking believe you, you fucking greedy, condescending, using bastard!” He stood, legs shaking and balance off from dizziness and emotion both. Roy went to steady him and he lashed out with an elbow and stumbled away. There was something like regret on Roy’s face but it was too late, Roy’s chance to be genuine lost.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch me!” Ed snarled, “I want you out! Go find someone else to fucking manipulate, I’m sick of everyone thinking I can be their fucking toy!"

As if to make a point Ed kicked at his robes, so much nicer than anything his brother would ever own. “Go, before I call the guards.” He wrapped his hand around his waist and turned his head, unwilling to show his back to Roy. His hair curtained him, a small bit of privacy, and he hunched his shoulders. 

Roy battled with the wish to refuse before his expression shuttered and he began dressing slowly. Ed stayed still until Roy reached the door, unable to open it past Ed’s protection array. 

Ed strode forward and slammed his palm against the circle, body trembling and face still hidden. Roy tried to look at him and finally sighed, slipping out. Ed caught the sight of his back straightening just before he turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed didn’t have a chance to see Al until the next day, needing to catch up on his alchemical duties before he was allowed to leave. After finishing the tasks he’d been given by the King and receiving his wage, he practically fled from the palace. He’d been able to convince the King to give him a three day leave from his duties and he intended to spend every second he could with his brother. 

“What happened,” Al said as Ed arrived, and Ed scowled at him. 

“Nice to see you too.” He tossed the wages at him and Al rolled his eyes, sliding them into his robe. 

“You know, Mom’s dead,” Al started conversationally, and Ed prickled at his tone. 

“Even if _she_ doesn’t need the money for medicine, you still do,” Ed shot back. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here. “I don’t wanna argue with you about this anymore, Al.” 

“I’m not sick,” he muttered, but he dropped it, attuned to Ed’s moods in a way that nobody else was. 

“Tell that to Win,” Ed shot back, but the storm had passed. He stepped over to their mother’s candle and kissed her hello, toeing off his sandals and kneeling on the familiar, worn cushions. Al sat next to him. 

“What’s bothering you, Brother?” He asked, cutting straight to the chase. He knew his brother, and he knew something or someone had hurt him. Ed shook his head, a begrudging smile making way on his face. There was nothing more familiar than his brother licking his wounds, and Al sighed, pouring the tea he’d been making while Ed was distracted by being dramatic. 

“The festival is tonight,” he said, glancing up at Ed. Ed wasn’t normally a fan of the spring festival, since it focused on love and family and all of the things Ed thought he couldn’t have. Still, it was his brother asking, and Ed sighed. 

“Maybe we’ll finally find you a wife,” he lamented, and Al tipped Ed’s tea onto his already laughing brother’s lap. 

\--

The best thing about time off was that Ed got to be himself. He liked the jewels-- wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t-- but it marked him as part of the palace consort, wealthy in image if not in name. 

So he forewent most of it, and the coal under his eyes, instead pulling his hair back into a high tail that roped down his back. He kept a couple of earrings-- even Al had two-- and put on the ankle bangles that meant he wasn’t looking for a suitor. A glance at Al’s ankles showed his as well, and Ed rolled his eyes. 

“Take those off.” 

Al ignored him, doing the opposite of Ed and dressing up instead of down. 

“Al, c’mon,” He pleaded, “Just because I’m going to be alone forever doesn’t mean you should be too.”

“Yes it does,” Al responded primly. He sniffed and kicked at Ed’s hands when he went for Al’s ankles. “Stop it! I mean it, if you’re going to be alone then I’ll be alone with you.” 

Ed's heart swelled but he still groaned. “Y’know this thing you have going where you copy everything I do is starting to get unhealthy,” he joked lightly, “I know imitation is supposed to be the highest form of flattery but damn Al, I’m not a good person to replicate!”

“I’ll take mine off if you take off yours!” Al shot back, petulant. He fisted his hands at his sides and glared at him, chin jutted. Ed paused and thought for a moment.

“Is Win gonna be there?” 

Al blushed. 

“Ok,” Ed said, leaning down to unhook his anklet. “There, now you.” It’s not like anyone was going to want to pair up with an armless kid, not when he wasn’t flouting around palace jewels. Plus, since he was now supposedly looking for suitors he got to wear a mask. He approached an old trunk, pushing open the top and pulling out two masks that while dusty were still in good condition.

“Here,” he tossed one to Al, “you get dad’s, I call mom’s,” he said, pulling the mask down over his face. The yellow mask was lined with gold and red feathers, and the eyes were outlined with wings of shimmering rhinestones, meant to accentuate and compliment the golden eyes that were behind it. The cheeks of it were round and only came to a dull point at the chin of the mask.

Al’s mask was white with beige and gold accents, square and strong and boring, in Ed’s opinion. Al’s eyes themselves were like gems underneath the mask’s blandess, though, and he thought it’d bring more attention to Al this way. The sun was setting and Ed slipped on his sandals, reaching out to take Al’s hand in his. He looked deeply into his brother’s eyes and was met with a sort of emotion that he couldn’t name. The moment lingered, and Ed opened his mouth. 

“I’m gonna eat so much food.” 

Al shoved him and Ed snickered.

\--

Ed forgot about the dancing. If you were wearing a mask you had to dance, and no amount of skewers in your single hand could get you out of it. 

He caught sight of Win, her own mask one of blue sapphires, her late mothers’. Her hair was twisted in a complicated updo and her robes were actually clean for once instead of covered in blood and medicinal oils. Still, you recognized the person that cauterized your fucking arm hole without needing to see their face, he thought. 

“There,” Ed whispered to Al, only it was more like shouting with the music and the people. He pointed rudely at Win and he knew Al was blushing behind the mask. “Nobody’s asked her yet, go on.” 

Before he could shove Al, though, a small girl of maybe 14 stepped in front of them. She was clearly Xingan, which wasn’t a huge surprise, living this close to Xing, and her mask was pink and decorated with fresh rose petals. Her long black hair was looped in thin braids, and she bit her lip and bowed low. 

“May I--” She started, accent thick, and Ed scowled. 

“Shoo, kid,” he told her, and Al smacked him. 

“Brother! Be polite, you can’t turn down a dance from a lady.” 

The girl blushed and looked at Al, and suddenly Ed was grinning wickedly. Win was watching them, clearly having heard Al shout. 

“No, you really can’t,” he agreed, and he took Al’s hand and placed it overtop of the girls’ where it waited palm up. 

Al glanced at him sideways, knowing his brother was planning something. “What are you doing?” he asked through gritted teeth, and Ed just laughed. 

“Have fun,” he chimed overly cheerful as he left his brother to dance with the Xingan girl.

Ed shoved another lamb ball into his mouth from the skewer he was holding, going so far as to chew with his mouth open if anyone seemed like they were coming close to asking him to dance. He watched Al stumble through the steps of the dance with the Xingan girl who clearly didn’t know the movements and caught Win’s eyes over the crowd. She flipped him off, and Ed laughed, showing off his mouthful of meat. Win made a face that even he could see through her mask and turned away, clearly looking for someone to dance with. Good, let Al see her with someone else too. That’ll give him a good kick in the ass. 

He wasn’t expecting that person to be a startlingly familiar Xingan man. Win hesitated but took his hand, following him onto the area of the market designated as temporary dance floor, and Ed felt his blood run cold. Did he know who Win was to him? Did he care? Was he out to make her a hostage, or just to get laid again? 

The skewer turned to ash in his mouth and he handed it off to a small kid, swallowing as best he could as he cut through the dancers rudely. Before he knew what he was doing he had his hand on Roy’s shoulder-- expensive blue Xingan silk, embroidered with white silk thread in the shape of cranes-- and was stopping the first steps of the dance that Roy clearly knew. 

“What are you doing,” Win hissed at him. Ed ignored her. 

“From my understanding of your culture, stopping a dance is an offer to altercation. Typically for the hand of the woman,” Roy said lowly, lips curled underneath his black feathered mask. Win shot him a horrified look. 

“Not if you’re one of the girls propositioning,” Ed grit out, clearly falling into the trap that had been laid for him. He bowed shallowly enough to be rude, palm outstretched as he donned the role of the girl in the matchmaking dance. He wanted nothing more than to start a fight with Roy, of course. He’d fucking love to smear his face all over the ground, preferably with his foot. And yet, they both knew that wasn’t an option, and Ed pursed his lips and seethed, dangling in Roy’s trap, palm waiting.

“Are you going to ask me?” Roy asked coyly, an echo of their foreplay from the day before in the taunt.

Ed barely restrained a growl, the fucking bastard. “I am,” he said, palm still outstretched and awaiting Roy’s response. “A request isn’t always verbal, don’t you know that?” A loophole to get out of giving in to Roy’s supposed kink of making him ask for fucking everything.

“Is that so,” Roy mused above him as he took Ed’s hand, accepting his request and therefore starting the dance.

Despite never having attended as a suitor, Ed knew the dance perfectly. His mom taught him and Al when they were young, and Ed, always the overachiever, learned both steps. He turned his back to Roy and pressed against him, back to front, their palms still pressed together. That was the rule. If one of them let go then the dance for forfeit. It was also all for tradition, these days; even if they finished all of the steps, they weren’t engaged and didn’t even have to share their identities with each other. 

“You know the woman’s steps,” Roy noted, lips ghosting against Ed’s ear. Despite his best efforts he shivered. 

“What, you ain’t got guys who go with guys in Xing?” He retorted, angry at himself and Roy both, “or have they all learned to stay miles from you?”

Ed could feel Roy’s entire body tighten at the jab and he almost felt bad. Almost.

“Ed, please… Let me explain.”

Roy’s voice was soft and Ed wished he could see his face, not that it would matter. He couldn’t figure out Roy’s game. To be honest, it wasn’t that he couldn’t figure it out, it was that he didn’t want to. He’d thought that this fling would be quick and dirty-- and boy, was it-- but he hadn’t expected to continue to be drawn to him. 

“You have thirty seconds, starting now,” Ed clipped to him, and just Roy’s luck, the steps began picking up rate. Their feet continued their complicated steps, Ed’s tapping against the inside of Roy’s calves as Roy’s hand slid to Ed’s hip to get a better grip for when they twisted. 

“I didn’t intend to offend you the other night,” Roy admitted, voice low. Ed scoffed. 

“Bullshit. How do you know the dance?” 

Unaffected by Ed’s attempts to distract him, Roy spun him so that they were chest-to-chest, dipping him low as Ed rolled his eyes and kissed the air in front of each of Roy’s cheeks in time with the other dancers. Roy straightened them and they continued on, gaining speed. 

“I’ll tell you tonight, when you allow me to make up for my discretion with wine and desserts in my room,” Roy said. Ed lifted a brow to his offer, irritated.

“And if I say no?” he challenged.

“You won’t.”

“Fuck you,” Ed snapped, and it wasn’t teasing as he went to pull away. Roy’s grip tightened on his hand, thumb pressed into the meat of his palm, and he yanked Ed flush against him and brought his mouth to his ear. The music slowed as Ed sucked in a breath and waited. 

“Please, Edris. It would be an honor and a privilege to have you accompany me to my rooms this evening.” 

“My name is Ed,” he breathed, “and you mean, accompany you to your _bed_.” 

Roy pulled back to look at him with those dark, unreadable eyes. The mask glittered, the feathers shifting in the gentle desert breeze. 

“No, I don’t.” Ed still didn’t look convinced, and Roy sighed. “Look.. If I can’t make it up to you tonight, I promise that I won’t bother you again. Just give me tonight with you.”

Ed watched him, lips pursed. It was already impossible to gauge his intentions even without the mask. Still, he felt his skin pimple at the idea of being alone with him again, and he had to admit that the hot and cold game was at least exciting. There was _something_ genuine about Roy, hidden under layers and layers of political bullshit. 

“It’s fun watching you plead. Do it some more.” Ed finally let himself smile, something tentative and teasing. 

The end of the dance came abruptly, both of them facing each other, palms pressed to each other and chests flush. Ed caught his breath.

It was time to decide if they would see each other. All around them couples were bowing, letting go and removing their masks. There were gasps and giggles and next to them a kiss. Roy bought Ed’s knuckles to his lips and bowed, one hand behind his back, before he stepped away and into the crowd. 

“I never even answered, you dramatic asshole!” Ed shouted at him, getting startled looks from the other dancers. He ignored them and stomped away, only to be intercepted by Al and Win, the little Xingan girl in tow. 

“Brother,” Al started, and Win cut him off. 

“What the heck, Ed! Why’d you have to cut in on me?” She glared at him and went to shove him before seeming to notice the flush in his cheeks and his unsteady gaze. She stopped and grabbed his chin instead, leaning down to inspect his face. 

“Fuck off,” Ed grumbled, swatting at her hands. “He’s a diplomat, it’s just political bullshit.” 

“It didn’t seem like just political bullshit to me,” Al said with a sly smile. “You finished the matchmaker dance with him.” Ed shoved him.

“C’mon Al, it’s just a stupid dance.”

“Is it?” Al asked, and he sounded so much like Roy that Ed stormed off towards the food carts. The others followed, of course, and he bought enough fried bread with sugar for all of them, even the little Xingan girl. 

He couldn’t remember if he’d seen her in the diplomat party. At this point it was in his best interest to be paranoid, and he eyed her through his mask as he handed her some of the treats he’d purchased. She eyed him right back. 

“Granny’s visiting the Curtis’ if you want to come back to mine,” Win offered, tearing pieces off the bread and eating them daintily. She watched Al as she did and Ed rolled his eyes. 

“Al would love to,” Ed decided, ignoring Al’s squeak. He looked down at the girl. “You’ll be coming back with me?” 

He didn’t say where but they both knew her jig was up. She nodded tightly and turned to Al and Win, bowing lowly in thanks. 

The desert air got incredibly cold at night. Ed lost a surprising amount of body heat just from the one arm, and despite living here his whole life he still found himself shivering on the walk back to the palace grounds. The little Xingan girl was no better, although she was clearly trying to tough it out in the way her shoulders hunched and her fists clenched were anything to go by. 

After a few more minutes he could hear her teeth chattering and he rolled his eyes, pulling off his top robe. He brought his fingers to his lips, careful to wait until she wasn’t looking, and closed the circle his body created. Blue lightening arced between his fingers and his lips, and he harnessed the energy and brought his fingers to the robe. The array was simple as he thought about it and he changed the material of the robe to wool instead of chiffon. The mass had to shrink to accommodate the change in material, but she was a lot smaller than him so it worked out. 

The little Xingan girl had noticed the blue alchemy light but hadn’t turned fast enough to see him create his circle. He threw the robe at her face just as she turned, only moments between when he pulled it off and when he transmuted it. He was left in nothing but his base robe, a thin red cotton that left his right pec and scar tissue exposed. 

“Hey!” she shouted, and then felt the material and seemed to realize what Ed had done. 

“Oh. Thank you.” Even the gratitude sounded annoyed and Ed scoffed and shoved his hand into his sash to warm his fingers. A glance in his periphery a few steps later showed her bundled in the wool robe, no longer shivering. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way and Ed showed the guard his access with a tired wave of his hand. The Xingan girl had her own, and she made sure to bow to the guard and thank him. Huh. Maybe he should ask Roy about her. 

Fuck! Why would he even consider trusting that scoundrel?He got into his fucking head, that man. They reached the bedchambers and Ed turned left as the Xingan girl glanced right, towards the guest halls. 

“See ya,” Ed waved absently over his shoulder. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Ed had his fill of conniving foreigners and never gave her the opportunity. 

He didn’t know where Roy’s room was, but he wasn’t surprised to find an invitation in gold framed paper at his door. Paper was almost more expensive than gold, here, and Ed frowned and took it in his hands. He could use the raw material, he told himself, opening it up to read the inscription. 

_‘Dearest Edris,’_ Ed rolled his eyes,  
_‘I hope that this letter finds you, as I am quite excited for our evening together. I hope you like sweets as I have had many confections made specifically with you in mind? I’ve been told that Drachman baklava is a special weakness of yours. Meet me in the lounge of the ambassador’s suites, my dear. I eagerly await you there.  
Many wooes,  
Rui Yema_

Ed had the sudden image of Roy, naked, laying on a pallet and covered in sweets. His mouth watered and he shook his head and stepped into his room to get ready. 

The letter went into his desk to be deconstructed later and Ed pulled out some of his scented perfumes. There was a basin of water waiting for him with a cloth and he stripped, wiping away the dirt and dust and sweat from the festival. He had a temporary tattoo winding up his arm that one of the young apprentice tattooers had given him, and as he washed himself he was relieved to see it didn’t bleed. 

He added cardamom perfume between his legs, under his arm and behind his knees. He should really take another bath-- he was, technically, representing the King. 

What the fuck ever. He pulled his hair out of it’s tie and let it fall in waves and tangles down his back. Maybe he could get the dramatic fucker to brush it for him. 

Did Ed want to fuck him tonight? Heat pooled in his belly and he thought, yeah, there’s his answer. You don’t have to trust someone to get off, and Roy had demonstrated that he was excellent at getting him off. 

When Ed arrived at the lounge he was dolled up in half a dozen layers of white and red chiffon robes, the sheer fabric shifting around enough to hint at skin in places that shouldn’t be seen. He left his hair down but had donned the jewelry again, and his lips were painted red, the coal back under his eyes. Roy could manipulate with words, but Ed could with his body. A fist or a kiss, either was powerful enough when coming from him. 

Roy waited in the lounge for Ed, dressed in thinner layers of the same deep blue silks than he had been wearing during the festival. The sleeves of his robe were decorated with cranes and plum blossoms, and of course his fan stayed hidden in his hand that was fingering the tassels as he waited almost anxiously for Ed to arrive. 

Ed caught sight of him first and smirked, savoring the moment as he witnessed Roy’s unguarded expression of something. Anticipation for whatever his goal was, probably. 

“Yo,” Ed said gracelessly, lifting his hand in a wave. He strode forward on bare feet, anklets jangling as he walked. He looked like a concubine right now, and more than one person followed him with their eyes as he approached Roy.

He stepped right into his space and lifted his chin, gold lip ring tinted pink from where the red lip paint had rubbed off on it. 

“So? Chop chop, I’ve got sugars to eat.”

Roy gazed up at Ed from where he lounged, his jaw going slack. “You’re gorgeous, “ he murmured, standing, “shall we?” He held out his free hand for Ed to take.

Instead of taking his hand Ed brushed past him. “Come on, we’re wasting time,” he said, no decorum whatsoever, which Roy had since learned was just how Ed operated. 

“Very well. This way.” He led Ed away from the common area and towards his private rooms; being the lead diplomat, he had been given the largest chambers in the wing. “Here,” he unlocked the door, pushing it open. “Welcome.” 

The room had been modified to the comfort of it’s Xingan inhabitants, including a small round table for eating. This drew Ed’s attention and he went to it, ignoring the food in favor of pushing at the rounded wood experimentally, a pleased sound escaping when the inner circle turned, leaving the outer frame unaffected. 

“This is for sharing,” he surmised, and Roy watched him almost fondly as Ed knelt down to get a look underneath it at the wooden gears. Xerxian’s ate on the floor off of little trays that were passed around by servants. Xingans ate on the floor too, but instead of lounging on cushions they knelt at small tables like this one. 

“I saw the designs for this in a book once, but never got around to trying to make one.” 

“Well, you are certainly allowed to take notes off of mine,” Roy said warmly, “but please, try some of the desserts, I went through quite a bit of trouble to convince the kitchen to make all these for me.”

"_Sure_ you did," Ed snorted dismissively. He knelt the way he saw the Xingans, legs folded underneath him. It was uncomfortable but the cushions made up for it a little, and he reached for a little ball covered in white powder and noticed Roy moving to another side of the room where there was another table. 

“What’s that for?” He asked around a mouthful of something with a gooey and grainy texture. It wasn’t very sweet but he found that he liked it anyways and he ignored the way the white powder dusted onto his clothes. 

“Tea,” Roy said, and Ed rolled his eyes. 

“Ok? Bring it here.” 

Roy sighed in a way that Ed didn’t like, and he found himself on the receiving end of a long-winded explanation of Xingan tea customs. By the time Roy was done Ed had eaten at least a half dozen desserts and he was fucking thirsty. 

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard,” Ed told him, standing a little gracelessly as the feeling began to come back to his toes. “If we’re already here why can’t we just drink it here!” 

He fell to his knees next to Roy at the other table, huffing and sighing as he reached for his cup. Roy’s hand stopped him, tight and warm, and Ed glared at him. 

“Because,” Roy explained resignedly, “tea is a palate cleanser. You are supposed to eat, then finish your meal with it.” He said, gently letting go of Ed’s wrist to take hold of the teapot, gently tipping it until steaming tea poured into the cup. 

“Ok? I’m done, let me drink it.” 

“It’s customary to sit across from one another,” Roy added.

“Well, I don’t want to.” He reached for the cup unaccosted this time and downed it in one go, holding Roy’s gaze the entire time. 

Roy frowned, “Are you always so difficult?”

“I take pride in it.”

Something in the room shifted and Ed tilted his body towards Roy. He set down the delicate cup, the smooth porcelain so different from their metal ones in Xerxes, and curled his fingers in front fold of Roy’s robe. 

“You wanted to talk.” 

“I did,” Roy murmured, “about our relationship.” 

Ed gave Roy an unimpressed look. 

“Our, ah, _metaphorical_ relationship,” Roy amended. 

“You’re not talking about the sex,” Ed noted. 

“No. I’m not.” 

“So. Politics.” Ed let Roy see what he thought of that by the way his nose scrunched in distaste, and he tightened his grip on Roy’s robe. Roy seemed to look amused.

“For someone who seems to have spent much of his life as a bureaucratic jewel, you seem to have a large amount of distaste for political games,” He noted.

“You think I wanted this? This was a means to an end, asshole.” 

“And what end would that be,” Roy gazed at him, intensely, “what is your goal, Edris?”

Ed’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t actually thought about that in a while, lost as he was in the minutiae of daily work as the palace Alchemist. Mom was dead but Al was, objectively, doing fine. The urgency that had fueled him as a child had left, and in its wake Ed was… not happy, really. Content. 

But he did have a goal. It was the only goal he’d ever known; to protect his family. He had failed with his mother, but he wouldn’t with Al. 

It wasn’t like he was going to tell Roy that, though. Roy must have seen something in his expression because his eyes narrowed, but Ed had yanked him forward and slid their mouths together before he could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't give you smut in _every_ chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy made a sound of surprise but definitely was not complaining and reached up to cup Ed’s face and tilt it upwards. He kissed him gently and pulled him closer with delicate hands. 

Ed scoffed against Roy’s lips, “‘M not breakable.”

“While that may be, the table behind you very much is.”

“Shoddy workmanship.”

Roy huffed and Ed grinned, lifting to straddle Roy’s thighs and twist his hand in Roy’s hair; he didn’t pull since he assumed Roy liked to be the giver and not the receiver of that sort. He moved Roy’s face closer and kissed him again, tongue lathing over the scab from the other night. 

“Mm, you left quite a mark,” Roy mused. “Everyone asked about it.”

“And what did you say?”

“I told them it was from an unruly brat who didn’t know the virtues of patience,” Roy grinned, and Ed glowered at him, shoving him halfheartedly.

“You’re a fucking dick, you know that?” 

“You sure do talk about dicks and fucking a lot,” Roy said, and Ed felt a thrill at such vile language coming from Roy’s proper mouth. 

“Maybe if you’d do something,” he urged, and he arched against Roy to let him know exactly what he meant.

“Is that a request?” he teased.

“Oh my gods, you have got to be--” Roy cut him off with his mouth and licked against his teeth. He slid his hand beneath the layers of Ed’s outfit where the edges had fallen apart at his thighs and Ed’s breath caught. Roy traced Ed’s hip bones with firm fingers, ignoring the way that Ed bucked in his hands and attempted to get contact to his aching erection. 

“Come on!” He growled impatiently. Roy clicked his tongue chidingly.

“We really have to do something about that temper of yours,” He scolded as he held Ed just far enough back that he couldn’t rub himself. “This behavior of your’s simply will not continue to be excused.”

“I’m not a fucking dog,” Ed snarled, snapping his teeth at Roy as if to prove himself wrong. 

“Then act like it,” Roy clipped back, “unless you’d like that? To be collared and muzzled like a dog? I’ll make it happen if you wish.”

Normally Ed would be genuinely offended, but they were both clearly enjoying the game. He swallowed audibly, pupils blown wide, and almost lost his train of thought at the mental imagery. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” he finally said, voice raspy. He was so hard he hurt and he whined, attempting friction with gyration of his hips. There was nothing but air and Roy’s strong hands and Ed was _dying_. 

“So would you, it seems,” Roy smiled. He’d seen every emotion flit across Ed’s face as he’d imagined it. “Possibly for another day,” He mused. 

“Roy.”

“Yes?” It pissed Ed off how seemingly unaffected Roy was, the control freak.

“Roooy,” he whined. He looked through his lashes at him, batting them pathetically, and pouted. “Fuck me, Roy. You know you want to.” 

Roy ignored him, instead pushing him back against the cushions and pulling aside the chiffon layers with a skill that made Ed suspicious. He didn’t have any right to be jealous; if Roy spent time with others, with the harem, that was his right. 

Still, the urge to bite him when he leaned down for a kiss was too strong to resist and so he did, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. Roy pinched his side and Ed let go with a shout that melted into a moan when Roy’s mouth found his neck. 

“That’s more like it,” Ed praised, burying his fingers in Roy’s hair. Roy pulled away and glared slightly at him.

“I think we’re going to begin our lesson in patience now,” he hummed.

“What,” Ed squawked indignantly when Roy pulled off him, “Wait a damn--” And when he tried to sit up after Roy he found himself shoved back down against the cushions.

Roy got to work. He pinned Ed’s wrist down and held his hips still with his other hand, mouth trailing tantalizingly along the column of his throat. Ed writhed and moaned, and Roy’s hold didn’t budge. 

“What are you planning,” Ed panted, lips slick and red where he’d been biting them. Roy hummed against his skin and flicked his tongue over Ed’s nipple. He hooked the gold ring with his teeth and pulled, drawing a long moan from Ed as he tried to follow Roy’s mouth but couldn’t from where he was being held down. 

Roy hummed absently, “tonight, I’m going to teach you how rewarding patience can be.” He licked a stripe from Ed’s collar to the lobe of his ear, “and how long of a way a simple please every now and then can go,” he whispered, tugging at Ed’s ear with his teeth.

“You can-- _ah_\-- try,” Ed panted, chest heaving. He kicked his legs and tried to get them around Roy’s hips to no avail, whining again in frustration. Roy only laughed at him. 

“That won’t get you anywhere, tiger,” he cooed, “If you want something… _Ask_.”

Ed thumped his fist on Roy’s chest a few times before he threw his head back and shouted in frustration. 

“Why are you like this!”

“Because you like it,” Roy responded easily, biting again at the metal in his ear. 

Another wave of arousal shot through Ed and he found himself sucking in a breath, and then another. “Fuck,” he gasped, because Roy was right. He was being played like a taut string in a way that nobody had ever done for him before. 

Still. He was nothing if not fucking stubborn. 

“Seems to me I’m the one with more stamina out of the two of us, old man,” he taunted, licking along his top lip when he caught Roy’s gaze. Roy’s eyes zeroed in on his tongue as Ed wanted and he parted his lips in invitation, back arched and chest pressed against Roy’s. 

Roy’s eyes flickered back to Ed’s, “An awfully proud thing to say in your position,” he noted, “seeing as you are unable to do anything unless I allow it. You have no leverage here, Ed.”

“You wanna talk about leverage,” Ed bit back, and he went for the maneuver that worked the previous night and was stopped by Roy’s hand on his hip that slammed him back down. Huh. So he did pay attention. 

Ed was no stranger to being overpowered by bigger men, and he managed to slip out from under Roy with a complicated twist of his arm that pulled his wrist from the weakest point of Roy’s grip, body rolling away. He sat up, his hair falling in his face and over his shoulders and his chest heaving. 

“Fucking finally,” he moaned as he got his hand around himself, kneeling and watching Roy with half-lidded eyes and slick, red lips that curled up at one end in a challenge. 

Roy sat back, looking frustrated. “Edris,” he growled lowly, sending a shiver down Ed’s spine, “stay right where you are.” He ordered, shrugging off the thin robe that had been covering him.

“Stop fuckin' calling me that,” Ed grumbled, but he didn’t leave as Roy began approaching him like a big cat stalking it’s prey. He kept stroking himself even as Roy advanced, lips parted and breath coming out in warm puffs. 

Ed tilted his chin up in invitation, lips open again. Roy grasped his jaw tightly, pulling his gaze upwards as he stood over Ed. He pushed his thumb against his supple lips and Ed opened his mouth for Roy’s fingers. 

“Why? It’s your name is it not? Or do you prefer to be called… Other things in bed?” The corner of his mouth quirked up as he thought about it.

“Just let it go,” Ed snapped. He gasped when Roy grabbed him by the jaw, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. What the fuck? One spilled over onto Roy’s palm and Ed sucked in a breath sharp enough that Roy loosened his hold. “What did you do to me?” 

Another one spilled over and he groped at Roy’s shoulder, and he thought that he was going to push him away but instead he found himself pulling him closer. Roy had paused, startled by the sudden tears, but reacted by smoothing now tender touches over Ed’s hair.

“Ed,” He murmured gently, “you’re safe here,” he assured, cupping Ed’s face with gentle hands, bringing his face up so that it wasn’t hidden by his hair anymore. He wiped at Ed’s tears tenderly with his thumbs.

“Oh, shut up,” Ed huffed. He crawled into Roy's lap, chasing his gentle touches, and wrapped his arm around Roy’s neck. He was still crying and his face was red but he didn’t look upset. At least, not more than the state of perpetual annoyance that he typically was. 

“I’m not, like, hurt or anything, dumbass. You’re just a fucking tease,” and his voice broke again, causing him to growl in frustration. Roy blinked then laughed softly. 

“Is that all?” He asked with a fond smile.

“Fuck me,” Ed grumbled, glowering at him. He held his gaze for a few stubborn moments before his eyes cut away, face pink. “...Please.” 

Roy blinked then grinned, shoving Ed back into the cushions.

“Good boy,” he purred as he pressed his lips to Ed’s, rolling his hips down, giving Ed a taste of what he had been wanting the entire night.

“Not a dog,” Ed reminded him as his nails left crescent shaped indents along his back.

“Mm-hmm,” Roy hummed, not listening as much to Ed’s words anymore as he found more interest in leaving a trail of kisses down the cords of Ed’s neck. Ed finally got his thighs around Roy and he rubbed them together, breathing erratically. 

“C’mon, please, I can’t,” he sobbed, heels digging into Roy’s back. Roy leaned up to kiss his mouth gently, pulling back when Ed tried to deepen it. Just when a whine began from Ed’s chest Roy leaned back, slid his palm down Ed’s side, and flipped him onto his face. 

“What,” Ed yelped, face in the cushions, and then there was the heavy warmth of Roy along his back. He kneed apart Ed’s thighs and he spread them willingly, bracing himself on his good forearm, forehead against silk. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s,” Ed rambled, and he felt Roy’s hands on his hips like brands. Roy continued to caress his hips and ass and back, palms stroking along his skin and occasionally dipping to grip at his balls or stroke the underside of Ed’s erection. 

Ed sobbed again, body trembling. “Can’t stay like this,” he groaned. Roy kissed the juncture of his neck as he wrapped his hand around Ed’s cock, giving it a slow, tantalizing stroke.

“Tell me exactly what you want,” He murmured, licking the shell of Ed’s ear.

“Fuck. _Me_.” He grit out, arching back against where he could feel the head of Roy’s cock against the curve of his ass. “Roy.”

Roy grinned. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a vial of lilac oil, popping the cork off it and drizzling half of it over his erection, pouring the leftover oil onto Ed’s ass, watching it roll down it’s curve with hazy lust.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this Ed,” he panted as he lined himself up, holding Ed’s hips with a bruising grip.

“What, crying like a girl?” Ed asked petulantly. 

“Mm, just.. Like this. Undone and under my control.”

“Weak,” Ed disagreed, trying to push Roy’s buttons. He wiggled a little. 

“Stunning,” Roy countered, as he began pressing into Ed.

“Asshole,” Ed gasped, and moaned, and _keened_. “Oh, yes, _there_, fucking _there_.” Roy started a steady pace.

“Where?” he pushed, “tell me what you want, Ed.”

“I fucking _am_, gods,” Ed moaned, and it wasn’t annoyed so much as distracted. “You like hearing your-- oh, yes, _yes_,-- your fucking voi-_ah, ah_.” His words dissolved into cries and moans, Roy’s relentless pace against his sweet spot unraveling him rapidly. 

Roy slowed and draped himself over Ed, pressing his lips to the base of his neck, caressing his sides.

“Beautiful,” He murmured, as he grazed his hands over Ed’s skin, leaving no place untouched, “absolutely beautiful.”

“Roy,” he whined, squirming under his hands. He was so close. 

“Yes, beautiful?” Roy mused, keeping his lazy pace.

Each thrust was just too shallow. Sparks lit up inside of him but they were nothing like what Roy had been doing before. He felt that frustration rise and wash over him, and then the stinging was back and he hung his head so that Roy couldn’t see him. 

Even without seeing Ed’s face, Roy saw his shoulder heaving and he frowned, using one hand to wrap around and over Ed’s chest and pull him flush against him and the other to maneuver his face so he could press kisses to Ed’s tears.

“Absolutely stunning,” he murmured against his tear-stained cheek, “so stunning for me.”

“Stop,” Ed gasped, but there wasn’t any heat in it. He was embarrassed by Roy’s open devotion and he turned his face away again just so that Roy would pull him back. Roy did exactly that and pulled Ed’s face back to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Let me worship you, Edris,” he murmured, “Edris…. Edris, Edris, Edris. Your name is as beautiful as you.” He kissed Ed again, pushing his tongue against lips and teeth, pouring all the passion he could muster into it.

“Roy, I’m serious,” he bit out, unable to help the way he kissed back as if he was drowning. “Stop calling me that.” 

“Why? Why do you hate your name, Edris?” He asked, pulling away just a hair, “such a beautiful name doesn’t deserve such abandonment without reason.”

Ed’s breath hitched and he shoved at Roy. His arm trembled and he dropped face first into the cushion and muttered, “I have fucking daddy issues, let it go or it’s gonna spoil the mood.” 

Roy blinked then kissed him again, this time gentler.

“Alright, I’ll drop it, for now,” he murmured against Ed’s lips, kissing him once more before his hips picked up the pace again, the sound of skin slapping becoming louder and less of a background noise again.

Ed was annoyed by Roy’s insistence to use his full name, but he was always annoyed and his erection hadn’t actually flagged at all. Roy sped up and Ed moaned, mouth open against the cushions, eyes hazy from such a prolonged lust. 

“C’mon, do it, make me come,” he gasped, hand in his own hair. He pulled at it, mindless from the _almost_ and the _so close_, spine bowed deliciously. Roy grunted, angling his hips down as he sped up.

“You want to come, do you?” he asked into Ed’s ear.

“Of fucking course!” Ed bit back, and it was a bit belied by the way that he was still crying. Roy hushed him, pulling his hair away from his face.

“Then come whenever you please,” He rumbled, groaning and eyes falling shut as his own orgasm washed over him, “_oh_.”

“Fucking selfish bastard,” Ed hissed, subtly pressing his cheek against Roy’s hand even as he rushed his own orgasm before Roy could go soft. He worked his hips frantically, soft, high sounds falling from his lips and came with a wail before falling boneless to the floor. 

Roy panted erratically, waiting until Ed had gone slack before pulling out, letting his hand stroke soothingly down Ed’s side.

“You were amazing,” Roy praised, his hand stopping to rest at Ed’s hip as he leaned down to press a kiss to his temple. “How do you feel?”

Ed wanted nothing more than to push Roy away, but that strange knot in his chest was still there and he rolled over instead, arm hooking around Roy’s neck. He glowered at him. 

“Take me to bed,” he ordered, and it was a testament to Ed’s expression that Roy didn’t even tease him about saying please. He simply pulled Ed up, careful of his shoulder scars, and lay him down gently on the mat that he’d brought as his bed. 

“Better?” Roy offered, “I can grab more pillows if you wish.” There was a restlessness to him that Ed had yet to see and he squinted, watching him. 

“What’s eating your ass,” he asked before pulling Roy down with him. Ed shoved him onto his back and snuggled up against his side, making him deal with the scar tissue pressed up against him. Roy tensed and Ed scowled-- the fucker was gonna get used to his deformity whether he liked it or not. Exposure therapy, it is. 

“This doesn’t hurt?” Roy asked, tentatively brushing his fingers along the scar tissue pressed against him. Ed wasn’t expecting that and his jaw snapped shut.

“No. It’s from a long time ago. Were you worried that it hurt?” 

Roy hummed and nodded. “I wasn’t sure… You never looked like you were in any pain, but I’ve learned since meeting you that you have a habit of hiding things,” he said, absently stroking his fingers across Ed’s abs. “Not to mention that mine still hurts to this day.”

Ed tilted his chin up and frowned. “What do you mean, hiding things?”

Roy raised and eyebrow, “Come now Ed, you don’t think I’m stupid, do you?”

“Of course I do,” Ed snapped impulsively, and then, “this is why you can’t have nice things. Nice things being me.” Ed shoved at him and Roy caught his wrist. “Fuck off. I knew this was a bad idea.” 

“Why? Because you didn’t think that it would go this far? Or are you just scared?” Roy challenged.

“Because you clearly have an agenda!” Ed bit back, trying to sit up but unable to with the way Roy had captured his wrist. There was something wrong about laying against Roy in such an intimate way while he was trying to manipulate him. 

“You’ve already made it clear that you won’t help push my agenda,” Roy said, “so tell me why I’m still calling for you.” He gripped Ed’s wrist tightly. Ed held his gaze and worked his jaw. 

“Because whatever you’re doing is important to you, and playing the long game with me is better than giving up on it completely. Or at least, whatever part I’m meant to play in it.” 

Roy let his wrist go when he tugged this time and followed Ed as they both sat up. Ed ran his hand through his hair and made a disgusted sound. 

“What is it? You want to learn state secrets to trade to your Emperor? Or is it something worse? Do you want me to be your little assassin, starry-eyed and devoted to your magnificent sexual prowess?” 

“So you admit it’s amazing?” Roy smirked, and Ed frowned. “I don’t want anything from you except your company,” Roy admitted, gazing at Ed, “I’m fond of you, as bratty and insolent as you may be.”

“Bullshit.” Ed said. He leaned against Roy, though, cheek pressed against his shoulder. “I’m gonna see it when you make your play.” It’s a warning or a threat, and Roy hums. 

“There’s no play.” 

“Bullshit,” Ed said again. He laid down carefully and pulled Roy with him. “I promised you one night. This is it. Make your decisions with me, but know I don’t give second chances.”

Roy growled in frustration, his temper getting the better of him and he grabbed Ed’s face and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Ed kissed back-- he couldn’t help himself-- tongue licking along Roy’s teeth and as a soft whimper escaped his throat. Roy pulled back. 

“How’s that for a fucking play?” He said defensively, lips red.

“It was ok,” Ed answered. He buried his hand in his own hair and stretched, arching his back and pointing his toes before going slack again. He looked at Roy through a half-lidded gaze. “I can accept that you’re attracted to me,” Ed told him, “but that’s the not whole of it.” 

“This is cyclical nonsense,” Roy huffed. He tugged on Ed’s nipple ring in emphasis. 

“Mm. You’re the one who won’t talk.”

They watched each other for a few moments, balanced on the bizarre tightrope of intimacy and distrust. Finally, Roy sighed. 

“I heard rumor that you had favor with the King.” 

“You already told me that. I said you’re wrong.”

“You did. I don’t believe you.” Ed bristled and Roy tugged at the gold loop again, pulling a hiss from between his lips. 

“I amend that. I _didn’t_ believe you. I’m still unsure if your perspective is… accurate, but I won’t put you on my playing board. You clearly don’t want to be there.” 

“Damn straight,” Ed agreed. He turned his body closer to Roy’s. “Are you going to assassinate him?” 

It was said so calmly that he could see Roy do a double take. Again, they held each others’ gaze, neither flinching. 

“No. That would destabilize Xerxes, and destabilized nations historically tend to war. As your closest neighboring country, I would be setting Xing up as your target. No,” he said again, “I’m not going to give you specifics--” Ed made an outraged noise and Roy pulled on the nipple ring a third time, “-- since you don’t want to be a part of it. Plausible deniability.” 

“Fucking _stop that,_” Ed snapped, pushing his chest up into Roy’s hand to lesson the sharp pull. “And why should I let you go about your espionage of my people?” 

Roy let go and brought his fingers to Ed’s face. “I don’t want anyone to be hurt. Xerxes has their servants, and Xing has their value system, and people on both sides are treated poorly for arbitrary reasons. I think we can help each other, Xing and Xerxes. But it has to be bloodless.” 

“There’s no such thing as bloodless,” Ed said knowingly. Then he wrapped his thighs around Roy’s waist to pull him atop of his body and tipped his chin up, catching Roy’s mouth in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun shined through the gallery windows and into the room in blades of gold across Ed’s skin. Roy watched him in that way you watch a sunrise; enthralled and a little overwhelmed by its beauty. His hand absently found itself in his hair, running his fingers through silken braids. He stopped to scratch gently at the base of Ed’s hairline and Ed hummed, arching into Roy’s touch.

He turned and blinked away the sleep, eyes red and swollen from the crying he’d done the night before. There was coal smeared on his cheeks and the red paint was gone, his lips red and puffy from the kissing.

“Fuckin’ time is it,” he asked, language a harsh contrast to the sweet way he spoke or the softness of his face in the early morning light.

“Too early for you I suppose,” Roy murmured fondly as he pressed an affectionate kiss to Ed’s temple, then glanced at where the sun shone through the window. “Half past seven, I would guess.”

Ed made to sit up and hissed, his hair caught under Roy’s arm. Roy immediately pulled back, freeing Ed’s hair, and he grumbled and began picking apart the knotted braids with his fingers. Between the sex and the dancing his hair was a lost cause.

“Do you have a comb?” He grumped, deft fingers already finished unravelling the tiny braids.

Before Ed had even finished the question, Roy was pressing an ivory comb into his hand. “Here, will this do?” he asked. The comb was gorgeous, the teeth a pristine white and the handle carved and painted to look like a branch of plum blossoms.

Ed took a moment to admire it-- he’d never seen ivory in person before-- and began running it through his tangles. “It’ll do,” he sniffed. He worked on his hair for a while, thoughts wandering as he contemplated the night before. They’d fucked a second time and then fallen asleep, no more manipulations or investigations or what-the-fuck ever. He had to wonder if Roy’d fulfilled his promise to be honest to Ed.

Ed needed to decide if he would be seeing him again.

“Do you know how to tie a braid?” Ed asked.

“I do,” Roy answered warmly, “would you like me to braid your hair for you?” Ed had expected that Roy would be pressing more for his answer when they woke, but he wasn’t. He nodded and handed Roy back the comb. He reached down to pick up some of the silk strings that he’d pulled from his braids, passing them to Roy as well.

“Just one big one. It’s a pain to do it myself.”

Roy got to work, fingers gently massaging at Ed’s scalp far more than necessary. Ed wanted to call him out but he didn’t, instead huffing and leaning into the touch, allowing the silence to continue while Roy’s fingers were in his hair.

Ed could feel Roy just tying off the end of the braid by his hip when there was a knock at the door. Roy froze, and Ed turned his head and shot him a look. “You gonna get in trouble if someone sees me?” He asked candidly.

“That depends on who is at the door,” Roy said tonelessly as he stood, approaching the door. He cracked it and spoke a few Xingian words to whoever was on the other side. Even though Ed couldn’t understand the words being said, he heard the shift in emotion as Roy’s voice went from relaxed to tense in a split second.

Ed was up and pulling on his robes before the door was shut.

“Roy,” he started, but Roy stopped him.

“I’m being summoned to the King’s court,” he said. “I assume your presence will be requested soon as well.”

Ed blinked, dread filling his belly. “Why’s that?”

Roy sighed and pinched his nose. “I suspect you’re to be my alibi,” he elaborated, “the court is… suspicious of my compatriot’s activities.”

Suspicion and fury lanced hot through Ed and he opened his mouth, meaning to shout. Roy covered it with his palm, brows furrowed in something like pain. “Please, Ed. Don’t.”

Ed...closed his mouth. He watched Roy curiously, doing his best to catalogue these new emotions. It seemed Roy did have more than two. “Well, if I’m to be your alibi then there’s no fucking reason for me to go back to my room,” he decided after a few moments. “I’m gonna take a piss and then we’ll go see what this is about.”

He didn’t say ‘together.’ He didn’t trust Roy quite enough for that yet. Roy sighed in defeat.

“Very well,” he relented, “there are soaps and perfumes in there as well if you’d like to wash-- ah-- last night’s activities off…”

Ed was confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face. “You have a private bath.” God, the lucky _bastard_. Nobody watching him, no navigating when to use it. Ed grinned. “_Awesome_.”

Roy raised his brows-- after all, the palace baths were far nicer than his small lavatory-- but didn’t comment when Ed started pawing at him to show him where.

Roy chuckled, and took Ed’s hand and pulled him past this chamber and into one farther back. The washroom was small but lavish with a quartz tub built against the wall with heat arrays carved into it’s floor and the shelves lined with unfamiliar oils and perfumes.

“I brought most of those scents with me from Xing, feel free to use whatever you please.” He said, “towels are in that armoire, next to the tub.” Ed shifted from foot to foot in anticipation, eyeing the tub and the soaps with envy. He groaned, turning to Roy with misery in his eyes.

“There’s no time,” he whined. “The bastard will be calling for me any moment. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“The bastard?”

Ed blinked and scowled. “The King, I meant.”

“You call the King a bastard?” Roy’s lips quirked in amusement.

“I call everyone a bastard. Go away and let me clean up, _bastard_.”

Roy blinked then laughed cheerily.

“If you’d like, after the meeting, you may come back and try out some of my oils. Take a proper bath,” he offered.

Ed didn’t answer. He was aware that they hadn’t addressed the fact that Ed hadn’t decided if he would continue seeing Roy. He didn’t plan to address it anytime soon, either, and so he shoved Roy out and dropped his robes.

Roy’s stuff smelled like him. It made sense, but Ed thought about that as he cleaned between his legs and his ass and under his arms and his neck and…. Fuck. They’d gotten up to a lot. He couldn’t help but grin at the idea of others realizing he smelled like Roy. They’d see the hickies on his neck for sure with the way that his hair was pulled back.

Once he’d been scrubbed down and applied some jasmine perfume he dug around in the three wooden chests, nosy to a fault. They were all clothes, and Ed couldn’t make heads or tails of most of it.

“Hey, Roy,” he called, still kneeling naked over them. “Any of this likely to fit me? You’re not that much taller than me, but I don’t want to accidentally wear, like, a military robe, or something.”

Roy popped his head back in. “Those are all leisurely so I don’t believe you’ll offend anyone by wearing them,” he smirked. “They might be a little large but I don’t think they’ll fall off if you tie them. Would you like to wear one?”

“I sure as hell can’t wear my ‘fuck me now’ robes in front of the King, now can I?” Ed shot back. He pulled out a plain green silk with gold edging and a white under-robe and held them out to Roy, who smiled approvingly.

“I think that one will look wonderful on you,” he said warmly.

“Gee, no shit. Can you put them on me? I don’t know how to tie these things,” he snapped, but he was blushing and Roy surely knew it. Roy smiled and nodded.

“Here,” he murmured, taking both layers from him, “put your undergarments on, unless you’d like to go to this formal meeting comando?”

Ed smirked at him. “I don’t wear any.”

Roy smirked back. “How very like you,” he said, “very well then, here,” and he helped Ed put the robe on. “Since it’s the under-robe a simple square tie should suffice,” Roy said as he did it for Ed.

Ed let Roy manhandle him, watching intently as Roy worked so that he would be able to replicate it backwards and one-handed in the future. Roy’s hands were warm and firm on his body, and the material was heavy enough that he felt disappointment at how muted the touch was through it. The cotton under-robe was breathable, though, and the silk was interesting to touch. It was woven far more thick than the silks they traded to use as bedding, and the embroidery was a fascinating texture on his fingers.

The material was still far heavier in the summer heat than anything Ed’s people would wear, and he watched Roy done layer after layer in mounting horror. Roy’s getup had four layers to Ed’s two, and Ed was already feeling the heat.

“You’re fucking crazy,” he told him, kneeling to pick up his jewelry and start returning it. He tucked the circlet onto his head and finished by attaching the chain to his nose before approaching Roy.

“It’s much colder in Xing than it is here,” He hummed as he turned Ed around by his shoulders and began tying the robe closed, choosing a more ornate knot than he would use for himself for Ed. “There.”

“It’s tight,” he grunted, pulling at the sash with his fingers. Xingan sleeves were much wider than he was used to and he lifted the right one. “Can you tuck this into the sash so that it’s not just flopping around?”

Roy took it out of his hand and did just that, and Ed turned in his hands and lifted up onto his toes. Roy met him halfway and the kiss ended up being much sweeter than Ed had originally intended, the tricky bastard.

Roy smiled affectionately against Ed’s lips. “You look marvelous in Xingan clothes,” he murmured. “You should wear them more often.” Ed shoved him away, ears red.

\--

They got a few odd looks as they walked to the King’s courtroom, mostly because Ed was wearing Xingan robes and clearly not Xingan. He didn’t care; Al used to tease him for peacocking, but, well. If you got it, and all that.

They entered the courtroom with Ed giving Roy clearance. That was the first concerning sign; if the King had requested Roy, he should have been granted entrance without needing Ed to be his escort. Roy frowned as he stepped into the court, bowing formally before everyone present.

“Your grace,” he greeted pleasantly, his political mask covering his emotions as he spoke.

Ed glanced at Roy before taking his seat on a deep red cushion on the King’s right. His own mask fell into place as he placed his hand on his lap and assessed the members out of his periphery.

The King was seated in a low throne in the middle. To his right were three cushions of red, and seated in them were Ed and two aristocrats. To his left were three gold cushions. Riza sat in the one closest, her hand on the hilt of her blade, and two other guards sat in the others.

The King stood and everyone bowed their heads. Ed tilted his chin shallowly in a facsimile of the motion before peeking at the room; Roy was bowing deep, hands clasped in front of him in the Xingan way. The King wasn’t looking at him; instead he was staring at Ed with an unreadable expression.

Ed sneered for a moment before bowing his head properly.

“Enough,” the King said. Riza caught Ed’s eye from where she could see him over the throne now that the King had stood. He made the hand sign for ‘unarmed’ and gestured between himself and Roy. Roy had forgotten his fan.

For some reason this made her look more uneasy rather than relieved, and her eyes cut back to Roy again.

“Sir Mustang,” the King said. His voice was low and booming and Roy didn’t so much as flinch at the sound of it.

“General, if you must translate title and name. Your highness,” he corrected.

Ed bit back a snort.

“General,” the King repeated, and then he was motioning to Riza, who stood. Her expression was unreadable to those who didn’t know her. To Ed, he saw a woman on the way to her execution. She moved her hand behind her back and made the sign for ‘trouble’, and Ed cursed that he hadn’t thought to arm himself.

A man grunted from where Riza had stepped through a curtain, and suddenly there was a body thrown prostrate on the ground in front of Roy. Riza wasn’t one to man-handle, which means that the man had thrown himself.

He was wearing a black Xerxian robe but was clearly Xingan, his spectacles shattered on the right side. He was bruised and bloodied, his hands tied behind his back with thick leather. There were two gold shackles on his ankles with a chain between them, too short for him to be able to run.

Roy’s eyes widened as he looked between the man and the King.

“With all due respect, what is the meaning of this?” Roy demanded, voice all ice and steel. Ed had seen the surprise on his face but he wasn’t sure if anyone else had. Riza, probably, but she was looking at the bound man, her lips pursed.

“I’d like to know that as well,” the King said. Roy’s eyes narrowed.

“Perhaps you could elaborate,” he suggested. “Why has one of my men been brutalized?”

“Why has one of your men been caught in the archives?”

Ed startled at that. Those were _his_ jurisdiction, and he shot Roy a look of betrayal.

“You allowed my men free range to what your palace offers,” Roy said, not even looking at Ed. “The only places that were explicitly forbidden were the basements and the court’s personal chamber, unless invited. If my men are enriching themselves on your country’s history, it was not under my orders.”

“Do not lie to me about my own permissions, General!”

Ed flinched; he couldn’t remember the last time that he’d heard the King this angry. And it was a strange thing to be angry of; while Ed did archive, all of the military and weaponizable alchemy was kept in the King’s private library. If Roy’s men _were_ snooping, there wasn’t anything to be found in his texts.

Well. Anything that he knew of.

Suspicion churned in him again and he eyes Roy warily. What was going on that he wasn’t aware of?

“Would you like to review the agreement, your grace? We requested it be recorded on paper should an incident _exactly_ like this arise,” his eyes were narrow and his stance was defensive, “you gave us access to your archives, and I have given no orders for my men to examine them. This is hardly a reasonable accusation!”

Roy was outright challenging the King. He was crazy.

The King narrowed his eyes and gestured to Riza, who stepped away again and returned to his side with a paper in hand. The King did not even look at it; he handed it to Roy, who read it quickly, his eyes widening and then going blank.

Once his hands were free he clasped them in front of himself and bowed as low as he could.

“I see, your highness. There must have been a misunderstanding, and I humbly apologize for my behavior and that of my men.” He sucked in a deep breath and cut Riza a betrayed look. “If I may request that whatever punishment you have assigned to this man be instead transferred to me, as the head of this delegation.”

Riza took the paper and Ed saw her hands shake.

“The punishment for espionage, as predetermined by the court and agreed on by the Xingan delegate, is execution,” she announced solemnly.

“Espionage?!” Ed shouted, and everyone turned to look at him. His eyes were only on the King. “This wasn’t _espionage._ At best it was trespassing, but even that’s a crock of shit!”

Roy sideglanced at Ed in response to his outburst but otherwise stayed quiet.

“Edris,” the King warned. “You are here out of courtesy, as it was your archives that were tampered with. That does not give you right to speak in my court.”

“Like hell it doesn’t! I don’t give a rat’s ass if they read my shit. Plus, ain’t I here as this guy’s alibi?” He gestured at Roy with a scowl. “How could he be giving orders if he was with me?”

Ed knew that the King wouldn’t dare insinuate that Ed was in on it, and the way he jutted his chin showed he was openly gambling that fact.

The King, it seemed, wasn’t aware of that fact. He blinked, and looked Ed over a second time, and then his eyes went impossibly colder. “And what sort of alibi would that be, young Edris?”

“You gonna make me spell it out?”

“I spent the evening with Edris,” Roy acknowledged calmly. “We attended the local spring festival together and then retired to my rooms, where we remained for the rest of the evening.” He didn’t mention how they’d split up before then and met back up at the palace. Neither did Ed.

“I can assure you that no espionage has occurred.”

The King was still eyeing Ed. Ed stared back, fearless.

“The decision has been made. If you wish to end your diplomatic mission with us due to discomfort with our laws then so be it; I will have my guard escort you to the border.” The King finally said, returning to his throne and taking a seat.

“No!” Ed shouted, but Roy merely held up a palm. “I understand, your Highness. I hope that our… cultural incompetence hasn’t soured the relations between our two countries.”

“Now that it has been handled, I think not.”

Riza moved to the bound man’s side when the King gestured, gingerly helping him to his feet. Roy was watching her intently but she kept her gaze ahead, steely and unwavering.

“Dismissed,” The King said, and as everyone made to move Ed was numb with disbelief. “One last thing, General.”

Roy stopped and turned. The King was looking at him sharply, chin rested on his hand.

“Members of my court are off limits. If you’d like company I can have a concubine escorted to your rooms.”

Roy pursed his lips and nodded. “Understood, your Highness.” He bowed again and turned without looking at Ed.

Somehow this had turned into an absolute bullshit factory. Ed gaped, and seethed, and jumped to his feet to chase after Roy.

“Hey! Asshole, wait!” He called, catching him by his sleeve in the hall outside the courtroom. “What the fuck just happened?!”

Roy stopped for him but his face was steely.

“I believe the King just exiled me,” he said, “and I believe he forbade us from continuing… What ever _this_ was supposed to be,” he gestured between him and Ed and Ed looked at him incredulously.

“No he fucking didn’t, were you listening? He said you’d be exiled if you didn’t kneel; and then you did, and now you can stay and get girls delivered to your room,” he bit out. “You’re not saying that you’re going to listen to that bastard are you?” Ed asked,, becoming increasingly more panicked.

“Pray, tell me why I would wish to cross him any more than I already have?” Roy finally turned to Ed, his eyes swirling with anger and hurt. “My best friend is about to be executed over nothing. He has a wife and a daughter at home. Why would I risk any more than I already have?”

Ed reeled back as if he’d been slapped. He looked around; there were people staring, including the two members who’d been seated next to Ed. He and Roy were arguing in whispers, but it was still suspicious and he knew that they needed to be more discreet.

“Fine,” he said, searching Roy’s eyes. “I’m not worth it. I see.”

“That’s not what I said, Edris.” Roy sighed.

“No need to _explain_ yourself more,” he emphasized, “I’ll just get my things from _your room_.” Roy growled, grabbing Ed’s wrist roughly.

“Listen to me for once in your life!” His voice raised in his frustration.

“No!” Ed cut him off loudly before hissing under his breath, “I thought you were good at this shit? I’m faking, you dumb fuck.” He pulled his wrist away and said, louder, “at least I know where I stand,” before stomping away towards Roy’s rooms.

Roy’s eyes widened in understanding for a split second before narrowing angrily as he continued the act, “Edris!” he followed him back to his rooms. As soon as they arrived, he quickly closed and locked the door, “Edris…” His voice lost all it’s anger.

“We probably only have a few minutes before they get suspicious,” Ed rushed, grabbing Roy by the front of his robe and dragging him down. He kissed him fierce and hard before pulling away.

“Call me that again and I’ll kick you in the balls.”

Roy chuckled playfully, “It was all for the act,” he said, “seeing how you react to your name, how could I not?”

“Bullshit! You just said it in here.”

He shoved away and started digging around in a chest by his bed before pulling out a metal key triumphantly. “Ah-hah!” He dug around and pulled out a few more before offering them to Roy.

Roy took it curiously. “What are these to?”

“I got bored a while back and made copies of all of the keys. One of those is to the prisons; your friend will be watched by the Palace Executive Guard, Riza Hawk. She’s a friend and can be trusted.”

Roy curled his fingers around the keys and pursed his lips, seeming to debate something. Eventually he said, “I know. She’s the one who taught me the suitors dance.” He cringed, “and Xerxian.”

Ed froze, face blank as he did his best to process that information. Was Riza a spy? How did they know each other? “Fuck,” he hissed, “I don’t have time for this. I need to leave the palace so that the king doesn’t have eyes on me anymore.”

Ed pulled at the tie to the robe he was wearing and quickly dropped the silk to the floor. They were too noticeable, and he wanted to get lost. He picked up his dirtied chiffon robes and began pulling them back on, already making his way to Roy’s bath chamber.

“Do Xingan’s wear makeup? Maybe the Xerxian servants left you some,” Ed hummed as he began digging through metal boxes.

“Only on special occasions usually.” Roy said, “There might be some powder but it’ll be very pale if you’re looking for something to hide those,” he gestured to the marks on Ed’s neck.

Ed laughed and shot Roy a look over his shoulder. “The opposite, really,” he teased, and grabbed some of the soap and moved farther into the room where Roy couldn’t see him.

He touched his fingers to his lips and thought about the array he would need to change the light distribution in the soap so that it filtered through all the colors except red. Blue lightening tickled his lips and in moments he was transferring the transmutation to the soap, where it turned a bright red.

Ed smeared some on his finger and applied it to his eyelids and his lips, grimacing at the taste of the soap. He should have changed it to wax, but it was too late now.

“How do those work?” Roy spoke up as he watched Ed. “Your transmutations, I mean. I understand the circuit completion between your finger and lips, but how do you transfer it to an actual circle to complete the transmutation?”

Ed jumped, visibly startled that Roy had caught him. How hadn’t he heard him following? And how the fuck did he know so much about circle-free transmutation?

“Don’t fucking worry about it,” Ed snapped, smearing some of the soap on his hands and running it over his braid so that it looked a redder gold than it naturally was.

“What’s that for?” He asked, dropping his alchemy-related questions in intrigue of what Ed was doing to his hair.

“Camouflage. Are you sure you’ve done this before?”

“Breaking someone out of prison? Never,” he admitted.

“Well, have fun. I’ll meet you at-- ah fuck” He kicked at the chest in a mimi tantrum. “I have to go with you and distract the guard, don’t I? Fuck! I don’t wanna do this!”

He slammed around and grabbed a couple of the metal boxes that held various jewels and soaps and oils, dumping them out and setting the boxes in front of him. Gold and bronze; unfortunate. Gold is too soft and bronze shatters, but it’s all that he has to work with. He pulls a few diamonds from his circlet and puts it back on his head, tossing them on top of the boxes.

“If I ask you to look away, will you?” He grumbled.

“Only if you tell me why,” Roy countered.

“Fuck you." Ed made a face at him before touching his lips and forming the circle in his mind. The pile in front of him turned to six knives; five small ones for throwing and one dagger. The dagger had a diamond crusted tip and edge, although there wasn’t enough for the daggers.

“I hate acting like a girl,” he muttered, hiding the daggers in his robes and shouldering past Roy.

“Let’s go; they’ll be expecting you to need to regroup and shit, we’ve got the element of surprise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time. Me and croissant are just frantically typing in a feverish state, and being holiday-eve this is all we managed to get out. See you soon!

Roy followed after him. 

“Thank you,” Roy murmured as soon as he was close enough to Ed again, “I don’t know if you understand how much this means to me.”

“Whatever,” Ed snapped, leading him towards the servants quarters. People were watching them and Ed grabbed at Roy’s arm, plastering to his side and smiling up at him. 

He giggled. He died a little inside, and someone glanced at them, and he giggled again. 

“This way,” he said in a falsetto, and someone snickered. 

Once they were alone he pulled away and led Roy down an empty hallway past the servants rooms and towards the second cellar. This one just held the servants food, so almost nobody cared enough to know where it was. 

Ed brought Roy down, feet touching cool dirt once they reached the bottom. It was near pitch black, and Ed grabbed a wall torch. Before he could find the flint Roy had the torch lit and was folding his fan back into his sleeve. 

“I’ll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours,” Ed joked. Roy chuckled along with him.

“Maybe if we complete this without getting caught I’ll think about it,” he mused.

Ed was obviously joking; he was going to the grave with his secrets. 

He led Roy to a wall tapestry. It was old and frayed, a hand stitched monstrosity that was meant to be a map of Xerxes, although all the time in the dark and damp and molded over most of the stitching. It was thick-- from material and dirt both-- and Ed pushed it aside and stepped behind it. 

There wasn’t a wall. Instead there was a tunnel that Ed led him down with familiarity. 

“How do you know about this?” Roy whispered behind him. Ed snorted. 

“My Mother was a palace servant. We spent our first five years here, until my Father sent us enough money to leave and purchase a hut in the village. My brother and I found this while playing.” 

As he finished speaking Ed pushed back another tapestry from behind. They were in an armory and Ed kissed his fingers before touching the torch. It snuffed out and he waited, nothing but the sound of their breathing as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

“The private prisons are through there. I’ll check to see if it’s Riza or another guard, and then I’ll come get you.” 

“If you want me to wait here for you,” Roy deadpanned, “it’s not going to happen.” Ed huffed in annoyance.

“If it’s not Riza the guard’ll fucking _stab_ you!” He hissed, “just let me go first!”

“Neither of you are very good at this,” Riza said from the doorway. The doorway that was now open, because Riza had opened the door while they were arguing and they hadn’t even noticed. 

“Fuck,” Ed said. 

“Succinct but accurate,” Roy added. “Riza. Looking stunning as ever.” 

“Rui,”she responded, “still looking forward to the day I get to stab you.” As if to demonstrate she stroked the hilt of her sword lovingly. 

“Well, I wasted my time,” Ed huffed. “Didn’t need to come with, didn’t need to give you a key.” 

“Not quite,” Riza disagreed. “There is no way I can let you take him.” Ed blanched but Roy knew Riza well. 

“The Hawk never sleeps,” he mused. “It’s beyond your reputation to lose a prisoner. What do you suggest?” 

“Come back later!” The man called from the other room, presumably from the cell. “The guy they have replacing Riza’s a moron!” 

“How could he possibly know that?” Roy asked Riza. Her lips twitched when the man called back, “It’s my job to know, Rui!” 

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes up. What a fucking shit show. “When’s the guard change?” 

“Within the hour,” Riza clipped to him.

“Great,” Ed said, except he wasn’t actually that thrilled, “ so I get to wait in a dank armory with this asshole for an hour.” He jerked his thumb at Roy, who didn’t even react. 

“What will you do?” Roy asked her. She watched him for a while before her eyes softened. 

“You’ll be fine.” 

“That’s not what I’m asking and you know it,” Roy murmured lowly.

A spike of jealousy struck Ed and he jerked his face away, wondering if he was intruding on something private. 

“I’ll be fine too!” The guy called out, and Ed rolled his eyes as whatever...moment...passed. 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, “speaking of-- what were you doing in my archives?!” He stormed over to the cell to get a look at the guy. Wow, he did look pretty beat up, even if he was grinning guilelessly at Ed. 

“I don’t think I have to tell you that,” the man grinned. Ed growled and kicked the bars. He was almost as annoying as Roy.

“I think you fucking do, those are my fucking archives!”

“Ed,” Roy started to say. There was something in his voice that made Ed snap when he turned around.

“You did have something to do with this snooping, you sneaky bastard!” Ed shoved at him and snarled. “What? Were you using me as an alibi? Was that it?” Roy’s eyes narrowed angrily.

“Now is hardly the time to make unfounded accusations, Ed.” Roy said, even tone on the edge of disappearing.

“No, I think it’s the perfect fucking time,” Ed snapped back.

Roy sighed and turned to the man. “Maes. What’s this about? You understand the position you’ve put me in, so you must have something of utmost importance.” As if Roy had flipped a switch, the man’s expression went from delightedly amused to sharp. 

“You sure?” He asked, cutting his eyes obviously over to Ed. Ed bristled. 

“Absolutely. Ed’s trustworthy... And you did break in to his archives. He deserves to know any information you found.”

“Does he now?” Maes asked, eyeing Ed critically. Ed resisted the urge to stick out his tongue by replacing the behavior with his middle finger. 

“Are you questioning my authority, Lieutenant Hyu?” Roy tilted his head, his cunning military persona coming forth.

“Not since you were right about that pork being bad back in our first tour, _sir_,” Maes shot back with a wink. Roy didn’t deflate, even if Riza snorted. “There’s something going on here with the King,” he said, once again glancing at Ed, who stayed quiet. “He’s not who he says he is, but he _thinks_ he’s who he says he is.” 

“The bastard already said you could trust me! Stop talking in fucking code,” Ed snapped. Roy placed a hand on his arm to calm him and Ed shrugged it off. 

“I’m not,” Maes told him. 

“Tell me what you found. Explicitly,” Roy ordered, since Maes was deciding to be difficult.

Annoyance ticked at Maes’ jaw and he leaned back and gripped his ankles. He blew out a breath. “Alright, testy.” Roy’s eyebrow arched at the nickname.

“Call me that again and I might rethink this whole ordeal,” he said, though Maes knew it was a baseless threat, but to anyone else he may have looked dead serious.

“There’s something wrong with the King,” he repeated, “He’s not who he says he is but he thinks he is. Also it has to do with alchemy. There’s your report, _sir._” He said something else in Xingan and Roy’s lip twitched. He said something back. Maes laughed.

“Hey!” Ed protested. Roy laid a hand on Ed’s arm again and this time Ed let him. Roy smiled fondly, relaxing again.

“It’s nothing, Ed,” he reassured.

Ed scoffed and turned to Maes. He kinda liked him, with how he was giving Roy shit and all. “What about alchemy?” Maes shrugged.

“That’s not really my area,” he admitted, swaying forward again. “Maybe you can give us some insight, if we can get our hands on some paper. I’ll draw for you what I was reading.” He tapped his temple and winked, and Ed gave a delighted laugh. 

“I have paper and a quill back in my rooms,” Roy said, slightly displeased. Ed never laughed like that with him.

“Nah,” Ed said, still grinning. “Tell me what book and what page and I can tell you what it was about.” 

Riza rapped her knuckles on the bars to get their attention. “I’m giving you five minutes to finish this conversation and then get out of sight. We’re reaching the point in time where someone might come early.” 

Ed nodded and dropped to the ground in front of Maes, mirroring his cross-legged position as Maes started rattling off titles and page numbers. They got to about fourteen titles before their time was up. 

“There’s a lot more,” Maes warned, “but we’ll get to those later.” 

Ed nodded again and accepted Roy’s hand as Roy hoisted him up. He was already running through his mental library, brows furrowed in concentration. Whatever was going on, he’d be able to tell if he could trust them based on whatever it was they were looking at. 

Roy led him back the way they had come, “my rooms?” he offered, “I’ll provide any supplies you need to work.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, old man,” Ed chastised, “ we have to wait for the guard so that we can break your friend out.” As if to make his point Ed shut the door to the armory and grabbed Roy’s hand. He felt around in the dark until he came to a stack of crates, which he pulled Roy behind. 

Ed leaned his back against the chilled dirt wall and shivered, leaning in to his side to steal some of his body warmth. “Now shut up, I’m thinking.” Roy stilled for him, except to let his hand wrap around and bury itself at the base of Ed’s hairline, scratching absently.

Ed absolutely didn’t hum. He also didn’t lean into the touch, or let his eyes flutter shut, or any other such flowery bullshit. Roy pressed his face to the top of Ed’s head and did some thinking of his own. 

“So does the King really have any jurisdiction in your love life?” Roy questioned suddenly.

Ed huffed and swatted at Roy. “Hush, I’m thinking. You should try it sometime.” Roy pouted then poked Ed.

“Just answer that question then I’ll leave you alone, promise.”

“Ugh. Whatever,” he muttered, turning closer to Roy so that he could speak quietly. “The King has jurisdiction on everyone’s love life. Cause he has jurisdiction over everyone. Cause he’s the _King_.”

“So has he disapproved of your suitors before?” Roy asked, “Or am I just special?”

Ed made a face, not that Roy could see it. “I don’t think it was that,” he lied. “He thought you were being sneaky and shit, he probably just didn’t want me falling to your wiles or whatever.” Shit. How many times had he said whatever? Win always said that was his tell for when he was lying.

Roy chuckled, “Is that so? I assure, you are only a piece if you wish to be played, my darling,” Roy murmured lowly as he gazed at Ed. He didn’t seem to catch on to Ed’s lie. Possibly Roy not being able to see his face was an advantage.

There was something so suggestive about the way that Roy said that. “Yeah well, _he_ probably doesn’t think that,” Ed gruffed, “to him you’re some tricky foreigner putting his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Isn’t that what I am though?” Roy joked, pressing an affectionate kiss to the top of Ed’s head.

“Gross,” Ed complained, but didn’t shove him off. “Now shut _up_.”


	6. Chapter 6

They manage to break Maes out without a hitch, between Ed distracting the guard (barf) and Roy able to literally unlock the cell and walk him out. Ed ended up knocking the guard out and locking _him_ in the cell. And gagging him. With his own sash. 

As they were making a break for Roy’s room they passed the archives. Roy couldn’t pass up the opportunity and paused with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Is there a map in there?” He suddenly asked Ed.

“Yeah, what about it?” Ed demanded, but Roy only made a non-commital noise.

“And your records… You keep tabs on every town in Xerxes right? Including the one’s on the outskirts of the country?”

“Of course we do, everything about every part of my country is in those archives. Every person, every place, _everything_.” Roy nodded and it made Ed frustrated that he could see Roy thinking but not know anything of what about.

“Would you grab some certain records for me?” Roy suddenly asked, “as we know _I_ can’t step foot in there… But you’re the curator, surely you’re able to transport information in and out for your own purposes?” He wasn’t asking a question as he looked at Ed.

“What for?” Ed eyed him warily.

“I want to check something,” Roy didn’t give any more information. Ed better not regret this.

“What do you want?” He asked gruffly, ignoring how his face heated when Roy brightened visibly.

“Whatever you have on the towns on the border,” He said cheerily, “especially what you have on regional disasters.” Ed eyed him.

“What a completely normal thing to sound so happy about.” He commented dryly, “wait here.”

\---

“So those archives talk about areas of Xerxes that have been hit with disease and famine,” Ed said, accusation in his tone. “Why would Xing be interested in that?” They’re in Roy’s rooms again and Ed is scrubbing the pink soap out of his braid, a water basin in front of him. He was still dripping all over the floor.

“Xing is _not_ interested in that,” Roy stressed, “I told you Ed. It’s the _patterns_. These places are being hit with famine and disease at a neatly patterned amount of years, almost like clockwork.” Roy sighed, “and please, for the love of the emperor _get a damn towel_!” He cried as he grabbed a towel and draped it over where a puddle was steadily forming, another one offered to Ed. “I’ll have a lake here by the time you’re done.”

Ed blinked at Roy. Maes blinked at Roy. Roy blinked back. 

“I may be a tad stressed,” He admitted. Ed took the towel and dropped it directly onto the puddle while maintaining eye contact with Roy. 

“So…” Ed said slowly, watching him. His tone was careful and his body language open, like he was talking to a defensive animal. “...Why do you care about famine patterns? If we have an ecological terrorist it doesn’t affect you.” 

“I don’t think that it’s terrorism...” Roy said, evening out his tone, “This circle,” He gestured to what Ed had created on a map rolled out on the floor with a piece of chalk out of what he and Maes worked out together, “If the king’s using it, that could be why there’s a pattern of famine and disease. Whatever he’s doing needs a lot of energy on the regular, and humans are quite the raw source for energy.” Roy looked at Ed then back down at the list of places where the ecological disasters had been occuring.

“All of these towns are on the outskirts of Xerxes, three are on Xing’s border. I think he chose these towns so that the excessive population drops wouldn’t be so noticeable to the general populace, but once they’re gone, if I’m right, he’s more likely to move across the border than continue to take more of his own citizens, don’t you think?”

Ed stepped directly onto the map and got up into Roy’s face. He’d been angry before, sure, but this was incendiary. “You’re saying,” Ed grit out, “that my King is performing _human transmutation_ on his citizens?” 

“It won’t be just his citizens if we don’t find out for sure soon,” Roy said, standing his ground.

Ed literally chewed at the problem, jaw working, before he knelt down and swiped away the circle with his hand. He grabbed the map-- cotton, not paper-- and rolled it up before tucking it under his arm. It will be tough for Roy to get his hands on another one after the outburst he and the King had, and Ed needed time to think. He needed to see Al. 

Without another word Ed stepped out. 

“Ed, Al-Karib is one of the villages,” Roy called, just before he left. That was Riza’s hometown. Ed paused in the doorway.

“That’s where Riza’s from,” he said aloud, turning slightly. Roy nodded.

“It shares a border with a Xingan village,” he continued, “called Shuidong. Which is where I’m from.” 

That answered some of Ed’s lingering questions about Roy’s ability to understand Xerxian and his relationship with Riza. It also made his intentions clear. 

“You’re trying to find out who hurt your friend,” he acknowledged, brow furrowed. “Sometimes when people are hurt they blame others. They try and make it right with the very first thread that seems promising.” He glanced at Roy with dark eyes. 

“This is my _King_, Roy. He’s a dick, but I’ve sworn fealty to him. I owe him more than a convenient map and the words of a foreigner.” 

Roy deflated, “I see,” he murmured. “What do you plan to do?”

“I’m not sure. Just. Give me some time to think. I’ll…” Ed sighed and knocked his forehead against Roy’s shoulder, damp hair whipping against his arm. “I’ll be back by sundown and let you know if I’m in or out.” 

Roy nodded. “Very well,” he said, pressing a farewell kiss to Ed’s hair.

\---

He didn’t go see Al. 

Roy followed him. 

Ed was so focused on all of the things running through his head, all of the calculating and memorizing and remembering that he didn’t even notice that he was being followed. He should have, really. Roy took it so well, a kiss and an ok. With what they were discussing-- treason, mass murder, potential war-- it didn’t make sense that he would just let Ed _go_. 

Well. Ed had more at stake in this than Roy knew. 

He didn’t take the official route to the King’s rooms because he didn’t want to deal with the bureaucracy of it. Instead he decided to take the side route, the one that just looked like another random room with another set of stairs that led to a hall with a room and a trap door and a set of stairs and finally another tapestry. 

Ed pushed it aside and stepped in, making sure to let his sandals slap against the marble. The tapestry fell back and Roy stepped forward just enough to see through the gap. 

“What the _fuck_,” Ed snapped, tossing the map to the ground. It stayed rolled and Ed ignored it. 

“Edris,” said a familiar voice. It was softer now than in the courtroom, and the King stepped forward. “I wondered when you’d come.” 

“No shit. What the fuck? Why are you antagonizing Xing, old man? And since when do you get a say in who I spend my time with?”

Roy watched intently from where he was hidden, taken aback by how casually and disrespectfully Ed spoke to the King, and how the King seemed to just let him get away with it.

Ed’s body language was aggressive and the King’s was serene. Maybe even resigned. “If it’s to protect you from yourself then I do what I must.” 

Ed laughed, sharp and mean, and waved his empty shoulder at him. “Oh? Do you? Do you _really_? Look me in the eye and try that one again.” 

“Enough, Ed! Everything I do does not have to be about our past mistakes!” There was the tone Roy had heard in the courtroom, deep and demanding. “There is more to protecting a country than you could ever know, child. You test my ability to look the other way with your flagrant disrespect and reckless behavior!” 

Ed grinned, as if this was what he wanted. “Reckless! You sentenced a man to death for what? A little reading?” Ed laughed, “we can talk about reckless after you take a good look at _yourself_!”

“Edris,” he warned, “There are things at play here beyond your knowledge. Running around with a Xingan spy is no way to keep your brother safe.” 

Ed saw red and swung. The King caught the fist against his forearm, and they stood for a moment, Ed’s teeth bared. “I told you to never speak of him to me.” 

The King’s face was impassive. “Well, if you would join us for dinner like he’s been inviting you,” and Ed shoved away and stared at the wall. His jaw worked and he placed his hand on his hip. 

“Tell me what they’re doing in my archives or I’ll figure it out myself.” It was very clearly a threat and the King sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

“They want some of our historic alchemical knowledge, probably for any number of reasons that aren’t in our favor.” 

“You’re lying,” Ed said, and peered at him. “The only things keeping me from making you pay for what you did to me are Arwin and Almas. But I have _friends_ now, asshole. I can get them out, somewhere safe, and Al will forgive me eventually.” 

The King fell back into a throne and looked up, exasperated. 

“Edris,” He sighed. “I am not this great villain you’ve made me out to be. I love you and your brother. I love my people and my country. We made some mistakes, you and I, and I regret them just as much as you. But you need to stop blaming me and learn to take a look at yourself.” 

Ed punched the wall, jaw trembling. “I’m doing you a favor coming to talk to you. Tell me what you’re hiding.” 

“I’m tired of this, child. Go, before my leniency sees it’s end.” 

“Why are there staggers in populations on the border,” Ed demanded, eyes determined to glean at least one answer from the King. If he was hoping for a tell then he got one in the way that his fingers tightened on the arm of the throne hard enough that the stone cracked. Ed narrowed his eyes. 

“Edris,” he warned, and Ed shook his head with a rueful laugh and bent for the map. 

“No, you’re right,” he sighed, “you’ll never treat me as anything less than the son of a servant. All this playacting at archiving and Alchemy was just a grand show for you, wasn’t it?”

Ed pulled off his circlet and tossed it onto the ground. It landed with a sharp clatter. The King continued to look bored. 

“This is me tenuring my resignation. Thank you for the opportunities, but I’ve found other avenues to help Al.” 

The King sighed and looked pained. “I hope that one day we can overcome our past,” he said softly. Ed ignored him and headed out through the front doors instead of back towards the tapestry. 

Roy frowned, and disappeared back the secret way, making sure to beat Ed back to his room. He didn’t want him knowing he’d witnessed that scene. At least not yet. By the time Ed was pounding on his door again, Roy had managed to make it seem as if he’d been there the entire time. He didn’t have the time to fill in Maes, but he’d probably gleaned some of it on his own with how cunning he was. 

“I gave up my titles,” He said as he entered, furious. “I need to get to the town before the guards escort me out. Maes, you’re coming with me. Roy, I’ll find a way to meet up with you if you can make it into town and lose your tail.” Ed’s mind was working rapidly, organizing and calculating as he paced. 

“C’mon, Maes, I have to get some things from my room.” 

Maes looked to Roy, who nodded. 

“Let’s go,” Maes said cheerily. He gave a shallow bow to Roy and followed Ed out. Ed, who didn’t even look at Roy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr as birthdaytoast and twitter as birthdaytoast1 where I draw and talk about these dumb boys.


End file.
